Je t'aime moi non plus Tais toi
by Antaria-chan
Summary: Les aventures et mésaventures de ma sucrettes à partir du dating-game Amour Sucré
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Sweet Amoris**

_(theme song inspiration : Hazy - Sphere Hanasaku Iroha )_

Aleissia sorti de l'aéroport en poussant un long soupir, éblouie par un soleil aveuglant. Tant et si bien qu'elle mit ses lunettes de soleil, protégeant ainsi ses beaux yeux dorés. Elle en fit de même pour sa petite sœur Chihaya. Si l'une et l'autre n'avaient pas respectivement 17 et 6 ans, on pourrait les qualifier de jumelles. Excepté leur différence d'âge et la couleur de leurs yeux, elles avaient toutes deux les même traits fins de leur mère ainsi qu'une belle chevelure argentée aux multiples reflets doux et chatoyants. Aleissia avait hérité du regard doré, vif et joyeux de leur père. Chihaya quant à elle avait les yeux bleu clair, un bleu très doux et affectueux de leur mère. La petite fille se cramponnait fort au pantacourt en tissu léger de sa sœur, les yeux fatigués par ce long voyage et les larmes accumulés par les derniers évènements.

Aleissia l'entendit geindre timidement. Elle se pencha vers sa sœur qui se tortillait en se mordant la lèvre.

Tu as soif ?

…

Chaud ?

…

Faim ?

…

Ecoute Chihaya-chan, on en a déjà parlé beaucoup de fois depuis le départ de papa et maman, mais je vais le dire autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu comprenne. On est parties du Japon. Ça ne va pas être facile tout les jours. Une nouvelle maison. Une nouvelle vie de famille avec l'oncle Tom. Une nouvelle école pour toi et moi. De nouveaux futurs amis aussi. Mignonne comme tu es, tu vas t'en faire très vite !

La petite fille leva ses yeux vers sa grande soeur. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler. Aleissia prit alors ses petites mains dans les siennes et les serra tout doucement mais avec fermeté et enleva ses lunettes pour bien fixer sa sœur.

Et puis, reprit-elle doucement, encore une fois, du moment que nous sommes ensembles, toutes les deux, que l'on se retrouve rien que toutes les deux pour des moments rien qu'à nous eh bien tout ira bien.

Tu promets ? demanda Chihaya de sa petite voix feutrée.

Je te le promets Chihaya-chan. Jamais je ne te laisserais derrière moi.

Pour seller cette promesse, Aleissia leva son petit doigt vers sa sœur que celle-ci saisi avec son propre petit doigt.

Alors maintenant je ne veux plus cette petite moue triste, surtout pas quand l'oncle va venir nous chercher. Il ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs.

Mais, je ne parle pas bien la langue de ce pays, les autres vont se moquer de moi, rajouta la petite.

Dis leur que tu as une grande sœur et un cousin balèze comme un ours qui viendront leur botter les fesses parce que l'on fait partie de la Ligue des Justiciers.

Et s'ils ne me croient pas ou que j'arrive pas à leur dire ?

Alors on viendra vraiment leur mettre une correction façon Aleissia et Alexandre ! dit la grande sœur en retroussant ses manches avec un grand sourire. Elle réussit alors à arracher un timide sourire à Chihaya. Aleissia alla jusqu'à la chatouiller un peu pour entendre les éclats de rires chantant de sa petite sœur adorée.

Allez viens, on va se mettre à l'ombre et boire un jus de fruit en attendant l'oncle Tom.

Aleissia hissa sa sœur sur une barrière lui donna une boisson et un biscuit, s'en prit une et s'appuya à côté d'elle en sirotant avec contentement le jus sucré, leurs bagages à côté. Soudain un énorme chien noir et feu fit son apparition devant elles, sans doute attirer par les sucreries. Elles sursautèrent mais ne se laissèrent pas impressionner malgré la taille imposante du chien. Un chien dangereux aurait eu un regard fuyant et agité. Celui là avait le regard franc et droit. Le filet de bave au coin de son museau trahissait sa gourmandise qui plus est. Chihaya fit du bruit avec l'emballage de son biscuit. Le chien s'assit devant elle et attendit en se léchant les babines de sa grosse langue. Prudente, la petite posa le biscuit par terre sous l'œil vigilant de sa sœur. On ne sait jamais. La sucrerie fut avalée en un rien de temps et le chien détala à toute vitesse. Il ne se passa pas dix minutes pour qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux vermillon arrive en courant vers elles.

Vous auriez pas vu un chien par hasard, leur demanda-t-il tout essoufflé.

Si, un gros noir, répondit Aleissia avec un accent chantant et un peu surprenant aux oreilles du jeune garçon.

Il est parti par ou ?

Les deux filles lui indiquèrent la direction du doigt et le garçon reprit sa course aussitôt.

Hé ! cria Aleissia dans sa direction

Quoi ?

Attrape, lui dit-elle en lui lançant la bouteille d'eau de son sac.

Il l'attrapa au vol, lui fit signe et repartit.

Quand est-ce qu'on pourra avoir Shiro avec nous aussi ? finit par demander Chihaya

La semaine prochaine. J'irai la chercher avec toi.

Shiro était leur jeune chienne. Une belle Akita blanche de deux ans au tempérament impérieux. Aleissia et son oncle avaient bataillé dur avec les organismes pour pouvoir la récupérer le plus rapidement possibles. Mettre ses vaccins à jour et payer au prix fort du voyage. Mais leur chienne avait une telle valeur à leurs yeux qu'il était inconcevable de la laisser plus de dix jours aux douanes.

Puis, un sifflement ô combien familier les tira de leurs songes. Elles relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir leur oncle. L'oncle Tom était le frère aîné de leur défunt père. Des cheveux noir corbeau en bataille, des iris dorés rieurs, un sourire jovial et chaleureux.

Il souleva Chihaya dans ses bras, attira Aleissia contre lui et les serra fort toutes les deux.

Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas avoir pu faire le déplacement pour la cérémonie, leur dit-il, la voix légèrement étranglée.

Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend, lui répondit Aleissia qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume néanmoins.

Tom lui tapota l'épaule et lui sourit.

Allez venez on y va, vos chambres sont prêtes et Alex doit nous attendre maintenant.

Tout trois s'installèrent dans la voiture et le trajet jusqu'à la résidence de l'oncle Tom fut silencieux. Les filles étaient éreintées, et leur oncle n'a jamais été très loquace. Sur le trajet, il leur indiqua le nouveau lycée d'Aleissia et la nouvelle école de Chihaya. Cette dernière ne put la voir car elle s'était assoupie, recroquevillée contre sa sœur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un bâtisse entre deux âges. Son allure burlesque charmait Aleissia. Cette maison correspondait au caractère particulier de son oncle. Chihaya se réveilla en baillant et se mit elle aussi à la détailler.

Vous vous sentirez moins dépaysées à l'intérieur, leur assura Tom.

Les filles entrèrent à sa suite. En effet, l'intérieur de la maison était aménagé comme dans leur pays d'origine. Du moins pour l'entrée pour le moment. Des pantoufles les attendaient même. Une paire de baskets qui en a vue de toutes les couleurs était présente. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un grand jeune homme du haut de ses 25 ans fit son entrée. Alexandre était le portrait de son père. Mêmes cheveux en batailles, quoique plus longs et attachés, mêmes yeux, mêmes traits. Même chaleur dans le sourire qu'il leur offrit pour les accueillir.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter, dit-il.

Je suis parti un peu en retard pour aller les chercher, elles étaient en train de m'attendre, répondit Tom, un peu gêné devant le regard réprobateur de son fils.

Comme d'hab' quoi, soupira Alex. Allez restez pas dans l'entrée. Le repas est prêt je vais montrer leur chambre aux filles.

Il prit Chihaya dans ses bras et fit signe à sa jeune cousine de le suivre à l'étage. Leur chambre était l'une à côté de l'autre. Leur oncle et cousin les avaient agencées sobrement. La chambre de Chihaya aux tons bleu pastel et celle d'Aleissia dans les mauves. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur de voir qu'ils s'étaient souvenu de leurs couleurs.

On a pas forcé sur la déco, on préfère vous laisser gérer au fur et à mesure. Nos chambres à nous sont juste en face des vôtres pour info. La salle de bain au fond du couloir à droite.

C'est parfait comme ça, merci beaucoup. Et euh.., commença Aleissia quelque peu gênée. Tu..enfin, vous avez pensé à ce que je vous ai demandé ?

Oui, on a vidé la dernière pièce qu'on n'utilisait pas. Tu connais papa. 'fin bref. Au fond du couloir à gauche on pourra tous mettre en place l'autel pour vos parents, conclut Alex en les guidant vers la chambre en question.

Merci beaucoup.

De rien.

Un ventre gargouilla.

T'as fait quoi à manger ? demanda Chihaya d'une voix ensommeillée.

Oooh ça je ne sais pas. Faut demander à Mr Panda ! lui répondit-il en sortant une marionnette d'un panda en peluche. Vas-y demande lui.

Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent et se mit à discuter avec la marionnette d'Alex qui se montra bon ventriloque le temps qu'ils redescendent. La salle à manger donnait l'impression aux filles de ne pas avoir changer de pays. Alors que si elles allaient dehors et parlaient avec les gens alentours, la différence serait de mise. Tout le monde se mit autour de la table. Peu de mots, à part les paroles d'usage, furent échangées. La fatigue, la gêne, la nostalgie, les hésitations, les doutes quant à comment lancer une conversation n'ont en rien aidé.

A la fin du repas, Tom pria ses nièces d'aller se reposer. Elles s'installeront mieux demain et reprendront l'école le mois suivant pour la rentrée prochaine.

Aleissia alla coucher sa sœur après un rapide passage à la salle de bain. Chihaya ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. La jeune fille regagna sa chambre en laissant comme à son habitude la porte légèrement ouverte. Elle se laissa tomber par terre suite à beaucoup de pression cumulée depuis le décès de ses parents le mois dernier dans un accident auquel elle a assisté.

Elle allait chercher sa sœur à l'école à ce moment là quand elle reconnut la Volvo argent de ses parents s'écraser contre un mur après plusieurs tonneaux. C'était chose rare qu'ils soient tout deux dans la même voiture au même moment. Non pas qu'il y ai eu des tensions au sein de leur couple, mais des vies et emplois du temps bien différents. Son père était un enseignant reconnu de karaté et tenait une salle. Sa mère quant à elle était à la tête d'une grande firme de recherches biologiques et pharmaceutiques. Elle était donc sous un double choc de les croiser dans le même véhicule et de les avoir perdus dans le même temps. Jamais elle n'avait crié ainsi. Les jours qui suivirent avant de pouvoir rejoindre la seule famille qui leur restait à l'autre bout de l'océan furent intenses, longs et rapides en même temps. Théoriquement, la maison et mobilier de leur parents ainsi que le dojo de leur père devaient revenir à Aleissia. Seulement, elle n'est pas encore majeure pour pouvoir prendre en charge sa sœur et une maison. Elle laissa les avocats et notaires s'occuper des affaires de sa mère, elle n'avait pas le choix. Sur conseil de son oncle, elle décida de vendre le maximum de mobilier sans grande valeur. Elle fit don de la plupart de leur vêtements à des associations caritatives et garda leurs vêtements de cérémonie et kimonos. Aleissia et Chihaya avaient séjourné chez la voisine bienveillante le temps qu'il leur a fallu pour tout mettre en place pour leur départ. Et les voilà ici, quinze jours après la cérémonie d'adieu de leurs parents.

La jeune fille sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva ses grands yeux humides vers son cousin qui lui souriait doucement. Malgré l'éloignement dû au caprice de l'oncle Tom, Aleissia et Alexandre ont toujours été très proches. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras. Elle se laissa aller timidement en laissant échapper quelques larmes silencieuses et finit par s'endormir d'épuisement.

Durant le mois qui suivit, les choses allèrent doucement pour cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait aux deux jeunes filles. Leur chienne était enfin avec elles. Shiro était très perturbée par tout ces changements, mais voir le visage de ses jeunes maîtresses la rassura et reprit peu à peu ses repères. L'animal n'appréciait pas du tout l'oncle Tom cependant. Non pas qu'elle lui témoignait de l'agressivité mais montrait beaucoup de jalousie lorsque celui ci s'approchait de ses nièces quand la chienne était dans les parages. Les chambres de Chihaya et d'Aleissia devinrent peu à peu plus chaleureuses. Des photos, des cadres, des dessins, des peluches firent leur apparition. Et cette toute nouvelle famille recomposée se réunissait tout les soirs avant le souper dans la petite chambre lumineuse où ils avaient disposé l'autel de Hathori et Tsubaki Amano.

Sur la demande de sa cousine, Alex lui avait décroché un petit job à mi-temps dans un magasin de BD-Vidéo-Musique et Jeux-vidéo. Elle y travaillerait le mardi soir, le mercredi toute la journée, le vendredi soir et le samedi matin. L'oncle Tom et son fils furent surpris d'une pareille demande aussi rapidement. Aleissia avait l'habitude de ne pas rester en place et elle voulait apporter sa contribution à la vie dans cette maison même si ce n'était pas nécessaire compte tenu des revenus plutôt exorbitants que touchait Tom pour ses droits d'auteur. Celui-ci menait une vie de semi-ermite. Auteur à succès, il lui arrivait de vivre au même rythme que celui de la chouette : travailler la nuit et dormir le jour. Cela amusait beaucoup Chihaya de voir son oncle vivre un rythme décalé et se faire réprimander par son propre fils quand la petite eu dit vouloir mener la même vie que lui. Les filles reprenaient pied petit à petit. Aleissia et Alexandre aidaient Chihaya au maximum pour s'approprier la langue. La petite faisait de gros efforts mais restait terrorisée par la rentrée qui approchait. De ce fait sa sœur, cousin et oncle la firent sortir le plus de fois possible avec eux pour rencontrer des gens, parler avec eux et lui faire prendre de l'assurance.

Et puis, ce matin de rentrée scolaire redouté finit par arriver. Aleissia n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et avait attendu patiemment la sonnerie de son réveil en fixant les aiguilles tourner lentement. Elle se leva, alla se doucher, s'habiller, se brossa les cheveux et resta environ quinze minutes à fixer son reflet. Elle finit par se donner une paire de claques pour se réveiller et se donner des couleurs. Elle avait opté pour une tenue vestimentaire sobre : tunique ample prune, un short beige et une paire de tennis en toile noire. Elle n'était pas du genre sophistiquée-maquillée mais prenait quand même soin d'elle. Avant de quitter sa chambre elle lança un coup d'œil à son ancien uniforme scolaire qu'elle n'utiliserait plus désormais. Les deux sœurs avaient néanmoins conserver ces habits là. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la chambre de Chihaya où elle aperçu sa petite sœur en train de boutonner sa jolie salopette en jean rose par dessus un manche trois quarts blanc.

Tu veux que je coiffe tes cheveux ? lui demanda-t-elle

En guise de réponse, la fillette se précipita vers sa brosse à cheveux qu'elle tendit à sa sœur aînée. Aleissia lui fit deux jolies nattes comme à son habitude en laissant la petite frange en toute liberté. Alex était déjà parti à la fac et l'oncle venait d'aller se coucher. Elles déjeunèrent toutes les deux en s'envoyant des grimaces pour décompresser chacune.

Prête ?

Oui ! lança la petite d'air enthousiaste.

Aleissia donna son bentô à Chihaya ainsi que le sien qu'elle avait préparé la veille au soir. La jeune fille avait convenu avec la directrice de l'école maternelle que sa petite sœur continuerait à amener ses repas comme elle l'a toujours fait, ce qui ne dérangea pas la directrice car d'autres enfants amenaient eux aussi leur repas. Avec l'habitude les filles lancèrent un message d'au revoir dans la maison en japonais. Ce qu'elles ne regrettèrent qu'un court instant quand elles entendirent leur oncle leur répondre au loin dans leur langue natale, ainsi que leur chienne s'asseoir sur le perron pour les regarder partir.

L'école maternelle se trouvait tout juste au coin de la rue de la maison. Aleissia alla chercher son vélo offert par son oncle, accompagna sa sœur à pieds jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école où les attendait la directrice. Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux longs et au regard patient. Elles discutèrent un moment pour les formalités et rassurer Chihaya pour son entrée.

En partant, Aleissia interpella sa sœur et lui lança un « bon courage » en japonais, ce qui donna un regain d'entrain à la fillette.

La jeune fille regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant le commencement de ses nouveaux cours. Elle enfourcha son vélo, son sac sur le dos et se mit à pédaler à un rythme soutenu. Elle arriva enfin devant son nouvel établissement. Elle était légèrement essoufflée, avait quelques rougeurs aux joues et avait de légers tremblements. Elle respira un grand coup et passa le portail d'entrée. Aleissia alla déposer son vélo à côté de quelques autres déjà installés et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée dans lequel l'attendait ici aussi une directrice d'un certain âge. C'était un petit bout de femme rondouillard au visage jovial portant un paire de lunettes et aux cheveux grisonnant coiffés en chignon.

Je vous attendais Mademoiselle Amano, lui dit-elle d'un ton accueillant.

Bonjour Madame la directrice, excusez moi de vous avoir fait attendre, répondit poliment Aleissia.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas en retard. Venez avec moi. Je vous passe un plan de l'école, une brochure vous présentant le corps enseignant, les délégués de classe ainsi que votre emploi du temps. J'ai fait appeler une élève de votre classe pour qu'elle vous aide dans les premier temps, elle s'appelle Iris. Elle sera un peu comme un tuteur pour vous, vous verrez c'est une gentille fille digne de confiance. Demandez lui de vous faire visiter l'établissement afin de prendre vos marques. A la pause de midi s'il vous plait, allez au bureau des délégués afin de finaliser votre inscription, voire si votre dossier est complet, vous me le ramènerez à la fin de votre journée ou le lendemain s'il vous manque des pièces.

Au fur et à mesure que la directrice donnait ses instructions à Aleissia, elles sont entrées dans un bâtiment où quelques élèves se dirigeant vers leurs salles de classe respectives la dévisagèrent. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde et écoutait les directives de son nouveau proviseur. Elles longèrent un couloir puis la directrice s'arrêta devant une porte, frappa et entra, Aleissia à sa suite. Un jeune enseignant brun à lunettes les salua et pria ses élèves de se lever. La directrice les fit se rassoire aussitôt une fois entrée dans la salle. Vingt-deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers les nouvelles venues et restèrent rivés sur la nouvelle en question comme une bête curieuse. Des chuchotements s'en suivirent que la directrice fit taire d'un ton sec et cassant. Il sembla même à Aleissia d'avoir vu quelques mèches de son chignon s'éparpiller.

Bonjour à tous, je vous présente notre nouvelle élève, Mademoiselle Aleissia Amano, qui est arrivée dans notre ville durant les dernières vacances. Soyez aimables et aidez la si elle en a besoin. Mademoiselle Iris je vous prie, vous serez la tutrice de Mademoiselle Aleissia au cours de son intégration.

Alors, une jeune fille aux jolis yeux émeraude à la natte rousse et aux tâches de rousseur se leva et fit un signe de la main en direction d'Aleissia. Cette dernière rougit un peu et lui rendit son salut d'un timide sourire. La directrice lui désigna la place libre entre la dénommée Iris et une autre place vacante. Au moment où Aleissia allait s'avancer en direction de son bureau, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau. Quelle fut la surprise d'Aleissia de rencontrer à nouveau le regard gris du jeune homme aux cheveux colorés croisé à l'aéroport un mois plus tôt. Lui ne sembla pas la reconnaître sur le coup. Son attitude désinvolte et effrontée qu'elle n'avait pas perçue lors de leur première rencontre déplu à la jeune fille qui détourna le regard et gagna sa place qui lui a été désignée plus tôt. Elle entendit vaguement la directrice réprimander furieusement la nouvel arrivant mais ce qu'elle entendait surtout c'était le bourdonnement de ses oreilles causés par les chuchotements complètement indiscrets de ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Elle eu le temps de voir quelqu'un tendre la jambe et leva les yeux vers une jolie blonde aux boucles harmonieuses mais aux yeux verts aussi acérés que ceux d'un épervier. Aleissia eut le temps d'éviter et de feinter de ramasser une gomme qu'elle claqua sur la table de la jeune blonde. Elles se dévisagèrent un moment et un rictus de défi se dessina sur le visage de chacune d'elles.

Un problème mesdemoiselles ? demanda la directrice interloquée.

Aucun madame la directrice, répondit Aleissia d'un sourire. Je rendais juste une gomme qui était tombée de cette table.

Et elle finit par s'asseoir à côté d'Iris en soupirant. _La rentrée commence bien_, pensa-t-elle. L'accent chantant d'Aleissia avait fait réagir le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui la reconnut d'un petit sourire en coin pendant qu'il continuait à écouter le sermon de la directrice.

Salut la nouvelle, tu commences bien l'année toi en regardant Ambre de cette façon, chuchota la rouquine à côté d'Aleissia d'un ton rieur.

Salut Iris, merci de t'occuper de moi pour mes début ici. Ah c'est Ambre la fille qui a voulu me faire tomber alors ?

De rien, le plaisir est pour moi. Oui Mademoiselle Ambre, les nouveaux sont une sorte de bouc émissaire pour elle. Elle annonce la couleur.

Elle t'a bizutée à toi aussi à votre entrée au lycée ?

Non, je la connais depuis la petite école donc elle me laisse tranquille.

Je sens que je vais m'amuser…

Ne t'inquiète pas, elle se lassera vite si tu ne relèves pas. Mais ne te laisses pas faire pour autant hein. Si tu as le moindre souci que ça soit avec Ambre ou avec l'administration, enfin le lycée en général tu me dis, lui dit Iris avec un grand sourire

Merci beaucoup Iris !

De rien. Au fait, dis moi, tu as un accent particulièrement…particulier, termina Iris un peu gênée de sa question.

Ah ça héhé. Je suis japonaise, lui répondit Aleissia un peu gênée elle aussi que son accent soit si remarquable bien que cela lui paraisse évident néanmoins.

Wouah tu viens du Japon ? C'est beau les villes là-bas ? Les campagnes ? C'est comme dans les cartes postales ? Tu parles drôlement bien notre langue dis !

Ça..ça fait beaucoup de questions à la fois. Eh bien ma mère est…était à moitié japonaise et moitié anglaise, donc je me débrouille plutôt bien pour les langues occidentales, notamment en anglais et français même si j'ai encore du mal. Et…

Elles furent interrompues par un raclement de chaise en provenance de la place vide à côté d'Aleissia. Place à laquelle s'installa le garçon aux cheveux rouges qui bailla ouvertement, les mains dans les poches.

Ah et je te présente ton autre voisin de classe, Castiel, que tu ne verras pas souvent en classe ceci dit.

Tes commentaires tu te les gardes Iris, lui donna-t-il en guise de réponse sur un ton sec.

Mais oui mais oui, dis bonjour au moins, tu vas lui faire peur, renchérit Iris sans relever le ton cassant de Castiel, ayant l'habitude de ses sarcasmes.

Ouais… 'lut, dit Castiel d'un air nonchalant sans regarder Aleissia.

Salut. Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas saluer correctement et qui ne sait pas remercier quand on lui offre une bouteille d'eau, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux argents en faisant tourner un crayon entre ses doigts.

Aaah c'est bien toi la fille à la bouteille flanquée d'une gamine..

Il s'interrompit devant le regard fusillant qu'Aleissia lui lança à la mention de sa petite sœur.

Ooh c'est quoi ce regard là ?

Sois juste un peu plus respectueux envers les personnes que tu ne connais pas et qui ne t'ont rien fait.

Woh une nana qui me menace !

Ce n'était pas une menace.

Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? les interrompit Iris

Ouais pendant les vacances quand je cherchais mon chien.

Et je lui ai envoyé une bouteille d'eau. Quand on est arrivées à l'aéroport avec ma sœur.

Ouais merci hein c'est bon j'ai saisi.

Iris poussa un sifflement muet. Une tension électrique se dégageait d'Aleissia, comme si elle était irritée. Castiel sembla s'en amuser. _L'année risque d'être moins chiante avec celle-là_, pensa-t-il.

Aleissia se retourna vers Iris pour lui demander des renseignements sur les cours, les salles et les horaires. Elle apprit qu'elle était donc en cours d'histoire avec Mr Faraize, qui serait son professeur référent pour l'année. Elle avait son mercredi et vendredi après-midi de libre, ce qui la soulageait pour son petit boulot.

Vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'heures de sport, remarqua-t-elle déçue.

Non en effet. Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'en avais le double avant.

Tu aimes ça ?

On va dire que c'est la discipline qui rattrape mes autres matières, avoua Aleissia en souriant. Et oui j'adore le sport.

Il y a bien des domaines où tu te débrouilles, insista Iris.

Eh bien … je me défends en langue et en musique mais sinon je ne suis pas une lumière. Je me débrouillais bien aussi en cours domestiques mais vous n'avez pas ce programme là.

En musique ? On a un club de musique ! Tu voudras nous rejoindre ? Tu joues d'un instrument ?

Silence dans le fond ! Vous discuterez dehors ! les interrompit Mr Faraize.

Les filles se turent et retournèrent à leur prise de note, Aleissia demandant souvent de l'aide à Iris pour certains mots et formules. Castiel griffonnait sur une feuille, et lançait des coup d'œil à la nouvelle sous le regard furax d'Ambre.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, annonçant la fin des cours pour le matin. Les élèves sortirent les uns à la suite des autres, Aleissia et Iris ensemble.

Tu veux que je te fasses visiter un peu le lycée ?

Euh un peu plus tard si tu veux bien, tu pourrais me montrer où se trouve le bureau des délégués s'il te plait ? Je dois fournir encore quelques pièces pour mon dossier.

Ah oui, pas de problème je t'y amène !

Aleissia suivit la rouquine qui la harcelait de questions sur le chemin. Ce qui mit la jeune fille à l'aise, car c'était facile de discuter avec Iris, elle paraissait être quelqu'un de simple et lui rappelait avec nostalgie une de ses amies d'Okayama. Iris appris donc qu'Aleissia aimait le sport depuis toute petite car son père était professeur de karaté et que la jeune fille se passionnait pour cet art martial, et son père lui a fait toucher à un peu tout les sport. Aleissia se démarquait donc en art martiaux, en natation, en course d'endurance-vitesse et en danse. Elle joue du violon depuis l'âge de 7 ans et n'est pas une élève particulièrement brillante. Elle se défend en langue et littérature japonaise mais est un vrai désastre dans les autres matières scientifiques au grand damne de sa défunte mère. Aleissia est aussi une bonne couturière et une bonne cuisinière.

Essaie de rejoindre le club de musique, on a pas encore de violoniste, ça pourrait être intéressant ! lui dit Iris en s'arrêtant devant une porte entre-ouverte.

D'accord, j'en toucherais un mot à la directrice, lui promit Aleissia.

Voilà c'est ici, demande à voir Nathaniel, c'est le délégué principal et lui qui gère la plupart des dossiers avec l'administration et la directrice. Bon je vais manger chez moi, je te dis à cet après midi !

A plus tard Iris et merci.

Aleissia frappa à la porte, s'excusa de son intrusion et entra. Un jeune homme blond leva le nez de ses papiers et la dévisagea. Ils relevèrent chacun qu'ils avaient les mêmes iris dorés.

Bonjour, excuse moi de te déranger, je cherche le délégué principal pour finaliser mon inscription.

Bonjour, c'est moi. Enchanté, je m'appelle Nathaniel, lui répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix douce et au sourire éclatant. Ce qui ne manqua pas de charmer Aleissia.

En..enchantée, je suis Aleissia. Hum. Aleissia Amano, la nouvelle, se présenta-t-elle.

Ah oui, la directrice est venue me voir pour me passer ton dossier, alors il me manque les frais d'inscription, ton formulaire et une photo d'identité s'il te plait.

J'ai le formulaire et l'argent pour les frais mais pour la photo d'identité, je suis presque sûre d'en avoir déjà fourni deux ou trois, dit-elle en lui tendant argent et papier rempli.

Hum je vais vérifier attends. Ah, oui mais en fait, la photo que je te demande va servir pour faire ta carte d'étudiante, les deux autres servent à d'autres compléments.

Ah je vois, ça ira si je te l'apporte demain ?

Pas de problèmes, je note. Penses y surtout.

Ne t'en fait pas, je note aussi, répondit Aleissia en joignant le geste à la parole.

Bien, ça fait plaisir de voir des nouveaux arrivants sérieux avec les papiers administratifs, lui dit Nathaniel en souriant.

Si elle pouvait se faire toute seule la paperasse, ça m'arrangerais mais bon quand on a pas le choix. Non pas que je la néglige mais c'est rasoir.

.. Hum, oui tu n'as tout à fait tort. Mais c'est quand même important.

Certes. Bon je t'amène la photo demain matin à la première heure ! lui assura la jeune fille un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je te fais confiance, Aleissia. Tu devrais aller manger, histoire de faire une pause avant que les cours ne reprennent. Tu es inscrite aux repas de cantine ?

Oui, j'y vais de ce pas. Et non je m'amène mes repas. Et toi, tu ne vas pas manger ?

Si, j'ai encore quelques papiers à finir pour la directrice et je retourne chez moi pour le repas.

Ok, je te dis à plus tard alors Nathaniel.

A plus tard Aleissia.

La jeune fille le laissa à ses affaires et prit la direction de la sortie quand ..

Hé !

Aleissia se retourna et attrapa au vol une canette de jus de fruits que venait de lui envoyer Castiel qui se dirigeait vers elle.

Tu vas où comme ça ?

Manger. Comme tout le monde je suppose… ? Et toi ?

Hum tu verras. Viens avec moi la p'tite nouvelle. A moins que tu fasse partie des moutons du réfectoire.

Euh non.

Bien, suis moi alors.

Euh ..ok. conclut-elle. _Après tout je sais me défendre s'il me prend la tête ou me prépare un mauvais coup_.

La jeune fille le suivit le long des couloirs, ils prirent les escaliers et Castiel sorti une clé de sa poche qu'il dit avoir ''empruntée''. Le porte qu'il ouvrit donne en fait sur le toit de l'école et offre un joli panorama.

Wouah, dit-elle avec nostalgie les cheveux aux vent. Tu viens souvent ici ?

De temps en temps ouais.

Pour sécher les cours, non ? dit Aleissia sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Haha je tairais le sujet, ça te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il.

C'est pas faux, ça me regarde pas.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir en tailleur à l'ombre contre le mur du bâtiment d'où ils étaient venus et sorti son panier-repas, Castiel venant se mettre à côté d'elle avec son propre repas. Il la dévisagea lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa boite contenant les plats typiques qu'elle a toujours eu l'habitude de se préparer ou que sa mère lui préparait étant petite. Du riz cuisiné, des ramens et des pousses de soja sauté, puis des petites saucisses taillées en calamars. Ella avait aussi prit le temps de préparer plusieurs manju, ces brioches fourrées à la pâtes de haricots rouges, malgré la grande galère pour trouver les bons ingrédients mais la jeune fille avait réussi à dénicher une petite épicerie spécialisée dans les produits orientales sur indication de l'oncle Tom.

J'..j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda-t-elle gênée par ce regard plein de curiosité.

Non pas toi, mais ta boite c'est pas tout les jours qu'on en voit des comme ça.

Chez toi peut-être, chez moi partout.

S'embêter à préparer tout ça pour chaque jour ça doit être chiant à la longue, dit-il en entamant son sandwich.

Aleissia haussa les épaules, pris ses baguettes et commença elle aussi son repas.

Merci pour le jus de fruit.

Merci pour la bouteille d'eau.

Tu l'as récupéré loin ton chien au fait ?

Un peu ouais. J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de le lâcher sur un terrain vague et il s'est mis à suivre un autre chien.

Il s'appelle comment ?

Démon.

Haha ça lui va bien je trouve pour te faire courir de la sorte. La mienne s'appelle Shiro.

Et c'est quoi ? Un roquet à sa mémére du genre chihuahua ?

Très drôle. C'est une Akita. Moins imposante que le tien. C'est quoi comme race ?

Connais pas. J'ai un beauceron.

Ok. Tu la verras peut-être un jour, conclut-elle en se levant et s'étirant.

Elle prit la canette offerte par Castiel et sirota le jus de pomme en s'avançant vers la rambarde de sécurité et scruta la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. La situation était étrange. D'ordinaire c'était avec ses amis de son ancien lycée qu'elle partageait un repas sur le toit de l'école. Se retrouver dans un endroit similaire avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures la mit presque mal à l'aise. Mais dans le fond, Castiel n'a pas l'air bien méchant. Juste un mauvais caractère pour un garçon un peu échaudé.

T'habites de quel côté de la ville ? finit-elle par demander.

C'est un interrogatoire ?

Non, juste de la curiosité.

Ben tu te la gardes.

Aleissia roula des yeux, froissa sa canette vide d'une main comme si elle était en carton, se retourna, se dirigea vers son sac.

Désolée d'essayer de faire connaissance et merci pour le repas, balança-t-elle avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

_Et dire que je commençais à me dire qu'il était sans doute sympa_, pensa-t-elle au moment la sonnerie de la reprise des cours.

On va en cours comme une gentille fille ? lui lança Castiel en la rattrapant. La tension commençait à monter entre les deux jeunes gens.

Je ne suis peut-être pas une lumière, mais pas une cancre comme certains.

Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Interprète comme tu veux. C'est pas mon problème si tu te sens visé. J'ai cité personne.

Non mais tu l'a pensé très fort. Aller, vas en cours petite, fais toi bien voir par la dirlo et tes parents.

Le sang d'Aleissia ne fit qu'un tour pendant que le jeune homme s'éloignait après l'avoir toisée, bien satisfait de l'avoir faite taire. Elle baissa la tête et accéléra le pas jusqu'à la salle de classe. _Il ne pouvait pas savoir_, se répétait-elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouillir. Et l'événement suivant ne fit qu'accroître sa mauvaise humeur. Trois filles, une blonde, une brune et une châtain l'accostèrent.

Primo je n'ai pas apprécié le regard que tu m'as lancé toute à l'heure. Sache que quelqu'un comme toi ne peut pas regarder de haut quelqu'un comme moi. Deusio : arrête de tourner autour de Nathaniel et tertio : Castiel est à moi alors laisse tomber le boudin ! lui dit Ambre sur un ton hautain

Hum je pensais avoir à faire à des gens qui cessent les gamineries dans le genre croc-en-jambe et le touche-le-pas-il-est-à-moi, mais il semblerait que non. Alors entre toi, tes copines tartinées à la double couche de fond de teint et Castiel, mais merde foutez-moi la paix ! lui rétorqua Aleissia en élevant la voix à chaque mot prononcés.

Oooh regardez les filles qui je viens de mettre en colère ?

En classe mesdemoiselles, intervint un professeur qui venait dans leur direction. Il fit un clin d'œil à Aleissia en passant.

La jeune fille resta plantée là un moment, à bout de nerfs tout d'un coup. Et puis une vague d'accalmie arriva lorsqu'Iris vint près d'elle et s'arrêta de trembler.

Aleissia ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es tout pâle. Tu veux prendre l'air ? s'inquiéta la jeune rousse.

Non ça va ne t'en fais pas. Je suis soulagée de voir quelqu'un d'appréciable venir à mon secours

Hein ? il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je t'explique ça en classe, le cours va commencer.

Aleissia lui expliqua les derniers évènements en lui mentionnant le décès de ses parents, d'où son énervement envers Castiel et l'altercation avec Ambre.

Tu sais, Castiel n'est pas toujours facile, mais il n'est pas méchant et il ne pouvait pas deviner pour tes parents. Et puis s'il t'a amenée sur le toit et est resté avec toi pour manger c'est qu'il t'apprécie sans doute. Quant à Ambre…eh bien c'est Ambre, conclut Iris avec un léger sourire compatissant.

Je sais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, donc je ne vais pas m'en formaliser, mais il m'agace quand même !

Courage ! Et puis regarde, il n'est pas là !

Pour le jour de la rentrée il exagère !

Chut dans le fond de la classe ! clama l'enseignant de sciences physiques.

Les filles se concentrèrent sur la présentation et l'enseignant et son cours, enfin elles essayèrent tout du moins. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Iris fit visiter rapidement à Aleissia les endroits du lycée qu'elle ne connaissait pas et rencontra cinq élèves présents dans sa classe : Violette la timide, Capucine la gentille bourgeoise, Alexy et Armin les jumeaux excentriques et Kim la naturelle. Les deux jeunes filles se dirent au revoir et Aleissia rejoint son vélo pour aller ensuite chercher sa sœur à la garderie de l'école. Il était convenu que Chihaya l'attende même si l'école était tout près de la maison.

Le sourire chaleureux de sa petite sœur qui l'accueillit en lui sautant dans les bras lui fit oublier ses déboires de sa première journée. La directrice lui fit un compte rendu de la journée de rentrée de la fillette qui était positif : Chihaya doit juste surmonter sa timidité, elle était apparemment dans une bonne classe avec de gentils camarades très curieux d'en apprendre plus sur la petite japonaise. Elle mit prudemment la petite sur la selle de son vélo et le poussa en marchant à côté, tenant la bicyclette. Toutes deux parlant de leur rentrée. L'une avec des hauts et des bas, l'autres avec foule de nouveaux petits amis intrigués par leur nouvelle camarade de jeu. Au moins, Aleissia n'aura plus à s'inquiéter pour la vie à l'école de sa sœur sur ce point là.

En levant les yeux, elle aperçut de dos un jeune garçon promenant son chien noir.

Elle sourit. _Demain est un autre jour_, se dit-elle.

Bienvenue à Sweet Amoris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Amitié ? **

_( song theme : Aoi Shiori – Galileo Galilie – AnoHana opening)_

Tôt ce matin, Aleissia fut réveillée par un mouvement dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour découvrir sa petite sœur blottie contre elle. Aleissia n'avait pas entendu la fillette s'introduire dans son lit au cours de la nuit. Une des rares nuits sans cauchemars pour l'une et l'autre semblerait-il. La jeune fille regarda l'heure. Cinq heure. Elle grogna, les cours ne commençaient qu'à dix heure le mardi. Néanmoins, elle se leva précautionneusement pour ne pas réveiller Chihaya. Ce qui s'avéra chose délicate car son lit était collé au mur, Aleissia se retrouvait donc entre ce dernier et sa sœur. Une fois sortie de la chaleur somnolente du matelas, elle effleura les cheveux satinés de la petite fille qui dormait encore à poing fermés. Elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son cousin. Elle aperçut son oncle dans son bureau au milieu de plusieurs collines papiers froissés, un écran d'ordinateur émergeant miraculeusement. Il ne la vit pas passer devant sa porte, concentré sur son travail.

Elle alla dans la cuisine, s'attacha les cheveux, se mit à préparer les paniers repas et prit le temps d'en faire aussi un pour Alex. Ça le changerait des repas universitaires. Attiré par l'odeur et le bruit en provenance de la cuisine, Tom leva le nez de son travail et se dirigea vers la pièce en question. Il regarda sa jeune nièce s'affairarer aux tempuras de crevettes et divers autres mets nippons que son fils et lui avaient perdu l'habitude de cuisiner depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés ici. Une bouffée de nostalgie lui souffla au visage et vit la silhouette de son ex-épouse à la place d'Aleissia. Il chassa vite ce souvenir de son esprit en se raclant la gorge pour se manifester. La jeune fille se retourna.

Oh désolée mon oncle, je t'ai dérangé dans ton travail ?

Non pas du tout, je comptais faire une pause de toute façon et aller me reposer un peu. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Euh… non. Je n'ai jamais eu de bons souvenirs de toi dans une cuisine… Heureusement qu'Alex était là pour vous nourrir.

Ha…quelle tristesse, quelle froideur, dit Tom d'un air faussement peiné. Mais quelle vérité.

Du balai, c'est mon plan de travail pour ce matin, rétorqua Aleissia amusée.

Haï haï, se résigna l'oncle en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre le living et s'ouvrit le journal, attendant le petit déjeuner.

Aleissia sourit en l'entendant lui répondre en japonais. Les repas étaient devenus plus conviviaux au fil des jours depuis l'arrivée des filles. Alex et Aleissia se relayaient en cuisine un jour sur deux ou quand l'envie leur prenait, ils aimaient faire les menus ensemble et faire la surprise aux deux autres. Alex s'amusait à faire des pitreries, ce qui agaçait sa jeune cousine durant les repas et finissait toujours par se mettre de la partie entraînée par le jeu d'acteur du jeune homme, Chihaya riant aux éclats sous l'œil amusé de l'oncle Tom . Les repas étaient devenus très animés dans cette nouvelle famille. La seule ombre au tableau restait les cauchemars encore réguliers, douloureux et vivaces des filles. Autant ceux de Chihaya se dissipaient rapidement dans les bras de quelqu'un après quelques larmes, autant ceux de son aînée la faisaient hurler comme une perdue, en sueur et ne fermait plus l'œil de la nuit. Toujours le même scénario qui la renvoyait à la scène où la voiture de ses parents se fracassait contre un mur. Cette situation n'était de ce fait, pas simple à gérer. Son oncle et cousin allaient et venaient à tour de rôle chacun s'occupant de Chihaya pour la rassurer le temps de calmer Aleissia. En général, cette dernière finissait souvent dans les bras de son cousin. Elle écoutait les battements de cœur du jeune homme endormi, épuisé de la nuit écourtée. Cela épuisait aussi leur oncle. Même si ces derniers lui assurait qu'ils s'en moquaient, que ce n'était pas grave, que l'important était d'apaiser les deux orphelines, Aleissia se sentait mal. Alors elle compensait la journée, affichant une bonne humeur qui se voulait contagieuse. Le moral de quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas abattre par les évènements. Ce qui était le cas. La jeune fille n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller. Elle appelait ça plutôt, s'accorder une pause en chemin sur un trajet sinueux parsemé d'embûches. Par là, la jeune fille entendait, s'autoriser à craquer, pleurer, hurler, s'isoler loin du regard des autres à un moment avant de flancher complètement. Depuis le décès de leurs parents, il arrivait à Aleissia de partir pendant une journée complète loin de tout et tout le monde avec seulement leur chienne, s'assurant que Chihaya soit avec quelqu'un durant son absence, leur ancienne voisine en général. Ce besoin irrépressible de s'arrêter, se poser, se déconnecter, se calmer. Une semaine après leur arrivée chez leur oncle, en se promenant avec Shiro, la jeune fille s'était trouvé une prairie un peu reculée qui finissait par une colline surplombant la ville. Elle y déposait régulièrement des fleurs sous un grand saule-pleureur, son arbre favori, et y amenait sa sœur certains week-end.

Hum ça sent bon par ici dites, dit la voix baillante d'Alexandre en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine

Il aperçut trois boites à bentôs dont une qu'il reconnut comme étant la sienne. Emu dès le matin par cette attention, il alla se jeter aux bras de sa cousine qui vacilla sous la brusque étreinte du jeune homme. Elle avait beau être quatrième Dan de karaté, elle était petite par rapport l'imposante silhouette d'Alexandre : 1m50 contre 1m95 et les muscles qui vont avec.

Elle tenta de se défaire de cette étouffante position.

Vas prendre ta douche avant de vouloir me lécher la pomme, s'il te plait si tu veux pas te retrouver au carreau dès le matin.

Ta tendresse matinale me fera toujours froid dans le dos, déclara son cousin en la relâchant, sachant qu'il avait peu de chance de lui résister sans s'entraîner avant. Oui, lui aussi pratiquait le karaté mais n'avait pas reçu un entraiment aussi assidu que la jeune femme.

Pendant qu'il remontait se doucher, Aleissia servit café noir, œufs et bacon à son oncle qui sorti le nez de son journal.

Merci nièce adorée, chantonna-t-il en lui tapotant la tête.

De rien oncle adoré, minauda la jeune fille en serrant les dents.

Elle prépara les plateaux de Chihaya et d'Alex avant de s'attabler devant son bol de céréales qu'elle immergea dans du lait froid, ainsi qu'un verre de jus de pomme. La saveur du jus sucré lui rappela son repas d'hier partagé avec Castiel, un camarade de classe, sur le toit de l'école. Le repas en question s'était terminé par une prise de bec conclut par l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. Elle ne lui en voulait pas particulièrement pour sa dernière réflexion, car il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle était orpheline. Mais Aleissia ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir irritée par l'attitude désinvolte du jeune garçon. Cependant, elle avait malgré tout apprécié ce moment sur le toit ainsi que le fait de l'avoir aperçu de dos promenant son énorme chien sur le chemin de retour. Au final, peut-être n'habitait-il pas loin de chez elle. A cette pensée, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Tom.

Humhum, tes céréales ramollissent, la prévint-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil, suspicieux.

Aleissia piqua un fard et replongea dans son bol, évitant soigneusement de regarder son oncle. C'est ce moment là que choisit Alex pour revenir, fraîchement douché et habillé. Il entama son déjeuner de façon bruyante et finit par se retourner vers sa cousine rouge pivoine.

B..Bah ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es toute rouge ? T'as de la fièvre ? s'empressa-t-il de vérifier en apposant sa main sur le front de sa cousine et sur le sien.

M..Mais non, idiot ! Je vais prendre ma douche, foutez moi la paix dès le matin, répliqua Aleissia en poussant Alex tout en se levant en direction des escaliers.

Bah quelle mouche l'a piquée de si bon matin ? demanda ce dernier à son père en la regardant partir, cuillère à la bouche.

J'aimerais bien savoir aussi, lui répondit l'intéressé, la fixant lui aussi, sa tasse de café en suspend.

*.*.*

Plus tard, une fois Chihaya déposée à l'école, Aleissia se connecta sur son ordinateur portable et consulta ses mails en attendant l'heure d'aller en cours. Première fois qu'elle se connectait depuis leur arrivée. Beaucoup de mails de ses anciens camarades de lycée et club de karaté confondus, dont un mail venant de toute sa classe accompagné de mots d'encouragements et d'une photo. Elle l'imprimerait et l'ajouterait aux autres décorant un pan de mur de sa chambre consacré aux photos sur des accroches adaptées et originales. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de tous les lire, aussi lu-t-elle en priorité ceux de ces deux meilleurs amis Kana et Taïchi. Tout deux avaient aussi joint une photo à leur message. Celle de Kana la représentait vêtue d'un Hakama au cours d'un duel de Karuta, le jeu de cartes des cents poèmes. Tandis que celle de Taïchi, lui aussi en tenue traditionnelle d'usage, le mettait en scène lors de son entraînement de Kyudô, l'art du tir à l'arc japonais. Il semblait à Aleissia que son ami d'enfance avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus lors du départ de la jeune fille et sa sœur. Elle se mit à la lecture. Lire dans sa langue natale était pour elle une bouffée d'air frais !

_« Hi Aleissia !_

_Comment vas tu ? T'es tu bien adaptée à ta nouvelle vie, Chihaya-chan et toi ? Ici, au Japon, tout va bien, avec des hauts et des bas comme tout le monde je suppose. Comme tu peux le constater sur la photo que je t'ai jointe, je suis passé au grade supérieur au Kyudô ! _

_Donne nous vite de tes nouvelles et prends soin de toi surtout ! Bien à toi et à ta petite sœur._

_Taïchi._

_Ps : y a quand même un grand vide sans toi tu sais.. »_

_« Aleissia-chan !_

_Comment vas tu ? Et Chihaya ? Et Shiro ? Ton oncle prend soin de vous deux comme il se doit j'espère ! Comment est la vie là bas ? Comment est ton nouveau lycée ? As-tu fait de nouvelles rencontres ? Ooh tu me manques ! Raconte moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! Et tout voir aussi ! Fais des photos. Fais en plein ! De toi, de Chihaya-chan, de ton oncle, ton cousin, ta chienne, ta nouvelle maison, ton nouveau lycée, les nouvelles têtes. Tout !_

_De notre côté, tout va à peu près bien. Même s'il y a un grand vide depuis que tu es partie…_

_Je suis passée classe B au Karuta au fait ! C'est Taïchi qui a prit cette photo… Et moi qui ai prit la sienne._

_En attendant ta réponse avec impatience, je te dis à bientôt ! Ne nous oublies pas ! Courage !_

_Kana._

_Ps : je te l'ai déjà dit mais…tu me manques, Taïchi me supporte moins patiemment que toi..( ¤ ) »_

La jeune fille sourit après avoir terminé sa lecture. Taïchi était moins expansif que Kana mais ce n'est pas un garçon pour rien. Elle sait que le jeune homme dit peu de choses mais pense beaucoup, voire trop des fois. Elle se promit de leur répondre ce soir en revenant de son boulot ainsi que de leur envoyer des photos régulièrement.

Aleissia regarda l'heure. Elle constata qu'il allait falloir pédaler un peu plus vite que prévu. Elle ferma son PC, jeta son sac sur l'épaule, prit ses affaires de sport, dévala les escaliers, prit son repas, salua son oncle et déguerpit. Au détour d'un croisement, au loin elle aperçut une tignasse rouge. Elle accéléra un peu et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Le jeune homme se retourna au bruit du crissement de pneus.

Sportive dès le matin, vu comment t'es essoufflée t'as de l'entraînement à prévoir, ricana-t-il, remarquant les rougeurs aux joues de la jeune fille.

Bonjour, moi aussi ravie de te revoir de si bon matin ! Et toi t'as un entraînement à prévoir pour la marche active pour éviter les retards !… Quoique, tu n'en as pas grand chose à faire je présume ?

Ouais 'jour. Et t'as tout compris, rien à cirer, lui répondit Castiel en s'allumant un cigarette. Je suis pas comme tout ces fils/filles à papa bourré de thunes qui donne la parfaite image de l'enfant modèle qui va en cours bien sagement sans broncher et s'alarme au moindre tolet dans son carnet de notes. Au moins je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et quand j'veux.

Tes parents te laissent faire ? s'étonna Aleissia.

Ils sont tellement présents qu'ils sont même pas au courant, ça te va comme réponse ? Et toi, je suppose que t'es bien couvée et que j'ai visé juste hier aprèm vu ta réaction, rajouta-t-il avec rictus en la regardant du coin de l'œil marcher à côté de lui.

Ils sont morts.

Le jeune homme en lâcha sa cigarette à peine allumée. Le ton froid et le regard placide d'Aleissia figea Castiel un court instant et calcula son indélicatesse de la veille.

Je euh…Je savais pas ! Ok ! Je savais pas ! s'énerva-t-il

Ben je sais bien, t'énerves pas, je ne t'en veux pas particulièrement, lui répondit la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas l'énervement soudain de Castiel.

T'aurais pût me prévenir !

Haha ! Et en quel honneur ? Je te connaissais d'à peine quelques heures et tu m'as envoyé promener à ma première question !

…T'avais pas posé la bonne !

Ha…Parce que t'as une liste précise ? Non, que je refasse pas d'erreur la prochaine fois quoi ! s'offusqua Aleissia. C'est si indélicat de te demander où tu habites ? Comparée à la pic que tu m'as lancé après, je crois que j'ai été sympa !

Eh oh ! Calme ta joie un peu !

C'est toi qui t'énerves tout seul !

Parce que je savais pas pour tes parents !

Et c'est de ma faute peut-être ?

Non !

Eh bien alors relax max, on est arrivé et à l'heure en plus.

…C'est à cause de _**ça **_que tu es venue habiter ici ? lui demanda Castiel en lui jetant un coup d'œil prudent, avisant sa réaction.

Oui. Bon tu m'excuses, j'ai des papiers à rendre au délégué pour mon dossier. La paperasse toujours la paperasse.

Haha surtout avec Nath, ricana le rouquin. Le voilà en chair et en os l'exemple du parfait gosse à papa.

Tu l'apprécies on dirait….

Sans commentaires. Hé, c'est quoi ce clébard là ?

Aleissia regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Castiel et aperçut un petit chien aux couleurs crème et noisette. Il courrait en direction de la jeune fille et ne cessait de lui renifler les jambes une fois arrivé en face d'elle.

T'as une chienne toi si j'me souviens bien… ?

La ferme, je me passerais de tout commentaires salaces.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire néanmoins.

Allez j'te laisses avec ton nouveau pote et bon courage avec l'intellect' ! A plus.

_Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais_, se martela-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner, hilare.

La jeune fille s'accroupit à hauteur du chien. Ce dernier la regarda, langue pendante et queue frétillante.

T'as vraiment une sale tête dans ton genre toi, lui dit-elle en lui gratouillant derrière l'oreille. Espère pas trop hein, ça m'étonnerais qu'un jour tu vois la demoiselle à qui appartient l'odeur dont tu viens de te délecter. Allez viens là, on va voir si quelqu'un te connaît dans le lycée.

Sur ces paroles elle attrapa le petit chien, le mit sous son bras et se dirigea vers le bureau des délégués. Nathaniel s'y trouvait et parlait avec une autre élève. Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtains agrémentés d'une barrette bleue comme ses yeux. Elle portait un chemisier lui aussi bleu, une jupette blanche à motifs floraux et de jolies ballerines bleues ciel ainsi qu'un petit ruban autour du cou. Aleissia attendit qu'il eut finit, le chien toujours dans les bras qui ne bronchait guère, content d'avoir trouvé un moyen de transport.

Tiens, mais c'est le chien de la directrice, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains en s'apercevant de la présence d'Aleissia.

Ah oui ? Je l'ai trouvé dans la cour avec Castiel, je l'ai pris avec moi au cas où il appartiendrait à un élève ou professeur qu'il aurait suivit.

Oh bonjour Aleissia, tu tombes bien, j'étais justement en train de sortir ton dossier et t'attendais avec Mélody, elle m'aide beaucoup dans mes papiers, salua Nathaniel en faisant les présentations des deux filles.

Bonjour et enchantée Mélody.

Bonjour Aleissia, bienvenue à Sweet Amoris ! lui dit la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

Merci ! Euh … dîtes, où se trouve le bureau de la directrice ? Pour lui remettre son chien. Il est peut-être mignon mais il commence à peser et je n'aimerais pas vraiment qu'il se sauve. La directrice doit le chercher.

Viens avec moi, j'allais m'y rendre, lui dit Nathaniel.

Très bien. A plus tard Mélody !

A plus vous deux !

Les deux adolescents prirent alors le même chemin en direction du bureau de leur proviseur. Sur le trajet, Aleissia donna les pièces manquantes à Nathaniel que celui-ci agrafa au reste des documents de son dossier scolaire. Le chien demi-somnolent, bercé par le balancement de la marche d'Aleissia.

Parfait, je pense pouvoir te donner ta carte d'étudiante dans la journée du coup. Alors ? Tes premières impressions ? lui demanda le blondinet.

Eh bien je t'avoues que c'est mitigé.., lui répondit Aleissia, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Ah bon ?

Oui. Après je n'ai pas parlé à beaucoup de monde assez longtemps pour pouvoir être assez objective. Mais bon je me passerais bien des sarcasmes et bizutages traditionnel de certains.

Qui donc ?

Hum je n'aime pas vraiment la délation alors je te demanderais de rester discret et de me laisser gérer ça toute seule d'accord ?

Pas de problèmes tu peux compter sur moi

Eh bien certaines répliques du Castiel de ma classe sont irritantes mais rien de bien sérieux. Et Ambre pense pouvoir m'impressionner avec ses grands airs. C'est dommage venant d'une jolie fille comme elle.

J..jolie fille ? s'étrangla à moitié Nathaniel, rougissant. Tu.. tu sais Ambre est ma sœur..

Ah oui ? s'étonna la jeune aux cheveux d'argent. C'est vrai qu'en te regardant à nouveau, il y a une certaine ressemblance. Mais vous êtes des personnes opposées je trouve.

Comment ça ?

Tu es plus réfléchit et posé à mon avis. Mais je ne vous connais pas encore assez bien.

Merci du compliment…Mais… euh, dis moi… Ta dernière réplique concernant ma sœur…, commença le blond tout gêné.

Aleissia l'interrogea du regard.

Comme quoi elle était jolie… Tu euh tu es attirée par les filles ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta net et fixa Nathaniel en ouvrant grand les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues et finalement se mit à rire de bon cœur.

Excuse moi, j'ai peut-être été trop directe. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je dis de quelqu'un qu'il est beau ou belle que cette personne m'attire forcément. Et non, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels mais je préfère les hommes. Haha tu devrais voir ta tête !

Ne te moque pas, j'ai honte.. ! Désolé d'avoir mal interprété tes propos, lui dit l'adolescent entre le rire et la susceptibilité.

Y a pas de mal, ne t'en fais pas. En disant que ta sœur est jolie, c'est juste que quand je l'ai vue la première fois, elle m'a fait penser à un oiseau avec ses grands yeux verts. Mais elle est quelque peu tombée dans mon estime lorsqu'elle a voulu me renverser..

Ça m'étonne d'elle, je lui en toucherais deux mots.

Nathaniel…,prévint Aleissia d'un regard appuyé.

Ah oui c'est vrai, je te laisses te débrouiller, lui promit le jeune homme en souriant.

Merci !

Et quant à Castiel, ça, c'est plutôt monnaie courante.

Je m'en suis aperçue, donc je ne m'en formalise pas vraiment.

On est arrivé, dit soudain le délégué principal en frappant à une porte indiquant son identité en tant que bureau de la directrice d'une plaquette.

Enfin ! Je ne sens plus mon bras ! T'es mignon mon coco mais il va falloir se mettre au régime hein ? Oh oui ! parla la jeune fille au chien en souriant sous le regard incrédule de Nathaniel.

Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis plutôt occupée ! dit la directrice d'une voix haute et vibrante en ouvrant la porte, le chignon tout éparpillé et les lunettes de travers. Et puis un aboiement. Puis la petite dame regarda dans les bras d'Aleissia. Oh mon Kiki ! Mais où diable étais-tu ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Oh merci beaucoup mademoiselle, quel soulagement ! Vous m'avez évité un stress énorme, s'extasia la directrice, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir retrouvé son chien.

Euh de rien Madame…, dit Aleissia, un sourire gêné.

On vous apporte aussi le dossier complété d'Aleissia, madame la Directrice, finit par dire le délégué, hilare.

Ah très bien, très bien ! Merci Mr Nathaniel, le congratula-t-elle en feuilletant les pages du dossier de cette dernière.

Au fait Madame, Iris m'a dit qu'il y avait une section musique …, commença la jeune fille.

Oui, tout à fait, il doit rester une place ou deux, vous voulez vous y inscrire ?

J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plait.

Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Vous jouez d'un instrument ou vous chantez ?

Je joue du violon.

Oh très bien, je vous mets sur la liste et demandez à aller voir Lysandre, c'est cet élève qui s'occupe des inscriptions avec le professeur de musique référent mais ce dernier est absent aujourd'hui.

Merci beaucoup Madame.

Bien, allez en cours maintenant, vous allez finir par être en retard ! Hop filez ! Et merci encore infiniment pour mon petit Kiki.

De rien. Au revoir Madame, la saluèrent les deux élèves.

Les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent en riant doucement, une fois sortis du bureau de la directrice. Tout en se dirigeant vers leur classe respective, ils continuèrent à échanger.

Eh bien cette femme est encore plus gaga que moi !

La directrice adore son chien, lui confia Nathaniel.

J'ai remarqué oui. Me voilà pleine de poils …

C'est l'inconvénient des animaux.

Oui, ma chienne n'en perd pas autant.

Ah…tu as un chien ?

Oui, c'est la plus belle malgré son mauvais caractère !

Je n'apprécies pas particulièrement les chiens…

Ha ! Tu ne diras plus ça après avoir vu la mienne ! lui assura Aleissia en sortant son mobile affichant une photo de la belle Akita blanche avec Chihaya suspendue à son cou. Tadaam !

C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais je préfère quand même les chats. C'est ta petite sœur ?

Ah c'est sûr, ce n'est pas pareil mais c'est plus indépendant un chat… Oui ma jeune sœur ! Elle est mignonne hein ?

Très. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, sauf les yeux !

Héhé ! dit fièrement Aleissia, la tête haute.

Au fait, toi qui est dans la classe de Castiel, pourras-tu lui demander de signer ce papier s'il te plait ? Cela me fera gagner un temps précieux, lui demanda Nathaniel en lui tendant un feuillet.

Euh, mais ce n'est pas à ses parents de le signer même s'ils sont souvent absents ? s'étonna la jeune fille en prenant le papier.

En toute logique si. Mais, comme tu viens de le souligner, ses parents sont rarement présents, donc Castiel se débrouille seul.

Bon, je lui transmets. Pas de problèmes.

Merci Aleissia ! A plus tard alors, conclu le blond en s'arrêtant à sa salle de classe.

De rien, à plus. Ah au fait attends !

Oui ?

La directrice m'a parlé de Lysandre, dans classe est-il ?

Dans la mienne, si tu veux je peux lui transmettre le message et lui dire de te rejoindre à la pause de midi ?

Ça serait génial ! Merci beaucoup Nathaniel ! Je te laisses filer en cours.

De rien et merci à toi !

Une fois le délégué rentré, la jeune adolescente déguerpit à la recherche de sa salle. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas avoir demander à Nathaniel où se trouvait sa salle de classe. Par chance, au détour d'un couloir elle aperçut la jeune fille aux cheveux violets portant son carton à dessins qui suivait les mêmes cours qu'elle. Violette si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Aleissia vit sa camarade tomber à terre, éparpillant quelques dessins. La jeune fille accéléra le pas pour aller l'aider. Lorsque ..

Et ne t'avises pas de recommencer, fais attention la prochaine fois. Allez oust hors de ma vue, tu me fais de l'ombre, dit la désagréable voix de Ambre à l'encontre de Violette.

Ou..oui. P..pardon Ambre, je suis désolée, tremblota la timide.

La blonde était déjà entrée en classe à l'arrivée d'Aleissia. Celle-ci soupira et alla à la rencontre de Violette qui rassemblait ses planches.

Hé ! Tu vas bien ? Attends je vais t'aider, lui dit l'adolescente.

O..oh non ! Ne te donnes pas cette peine je vais me débrouiller, lui répondit Violette d'une toute petite voix, les joues rosies presque aux bord de larmes.

_Ka…Kawaï ! Elle ressemble à Chihaya quelque part, _pensa Aleissia en entendant cette petite voix. Elle n'écouta pas ce que venait de lui dire sa camarade et l'aida.

… Tu es la nouvelle c'est ça ? lui demanda la jeune fille.

Oui ! Et toi tu es Violette ! Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu te laisses faire par Ambre comme ça.

Sa camarade rougit.

Ou..oui je sais mais je suis très timide et je n'arrive pas à m'affirmer.

Je comprends. Mais tu sais, Ambre est une fille comme toi et moi, alors n'aies pas peur d'elle, lui sourit chaleureusement Aleissia en se relevant.

Hm, lui répondit Violette d'un hochement de tête, se relevant à son tour.

Allez on y va, la prof arrive, regarde.

Les jeunes filles entrèrent à la suite de leur enseignante de français et rejoignirent leur place. Aleissia aperçut Ambre ricaner, elle l'ignora royalement et pris place à son bureau entre Iris et Castiel qu'elle s'étonna de voir en cours.

Salut Aleissia ! lui chuchota la rouquine.

Salut Iris ! Tu vas bien ?

Très bien et toi ?

Très bien aussi merci.

L'enseignante prit la parole. C'était une grande femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine au style un peu bohème. Arborant une longue robe ample en toile multicolore en dessous d'une veste en jean, elle avait une stature élégante et aérienne. Blonde platine avec un foulard vert mettant ses cheveux en arrière, ses yeux bleus étaient surmontées de jolies lunettes ovales à la monture rouge vermillon. Aussi rouge que son rouge à lèvre. Son unique trace de maquillage.

Bien, bonjour à tous et bienvenue à notre nouvelle élève, annonça Mademoiselle Courbiel d'une voix clair et entraînante. Comme à chaque début d'année je demande à chaque nouvel élève de venir se présenter rapidement devant la classe alors si tu voulais bien nous faire cet honneur euh… (elle chercha un court instant dans sa liste) Aleissia.

La jeune fille réprima un soupir et tenta un sourire qui resta plus crispé que naturel et disparu bien vite de son visage. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau et par pur réflexe, inscrivit son nom en idéogrammes japonais. Sur le point d'effacer, l'enseignante l'arrêta dans son mouvement en lui demandant de continuer. Aussi, Aleissia écrivit son nom et prénom en lettres romaines à côté. Elle prit un inspiration et se retourna vers sa classe, mains croisées dans le dos.

Bon, vous m'avez déjà vue hier donc je ferais au plus court, annonça la jeune fille. Je suis Aleissia Amano, je suis japonaise et viens d'une petite ville située au sud du pays du nom d'Okayama. J'habite ici depuis un mois maintenant. J'ai 17 ans et ai une petite sœur de 6 ans. Ça ira comme ça ? demanda-t-elle son enseignante.

Hum pour ma part j'ai quelques questions à te poser, et peut-être que tes camarades aussi. Vous avez des questions ? demanda Mademoiselle Courbiel à l'assemblée. Aleissia serra les dents, priant pour que personne ne soit curieux. Mais hélas !

Oui, moi ! dit en levant la main une brunette au sert-tête rose du nom de Capucine. Comment se fait-il que tu parles si bien notre langue ?

Eh bien, ma mère avait des origines occidentales et son secteur de travail exigeait qu'elle soit plurilinguiste donc c'est assez naturel pour nous. Et mon oncle habitant ici depuis quelques années maintenant a fait qu'on peut facilement échanger. _Si on pouvait s'arrêter là maintenant, ça serait parfait ! _geint intérieurement la jeune fille, qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout. Mais une autre main se leva. C'était Ambre. Aleissia redouta la question.

Pourquoi ne pas être restée dans ton pays ? Il n'y rien d'intéressant ici, ça ne doit pas être facile…minauda la jeune fille d'un air faussement compatissant.

Aleissia se planta les ongles dans les paumes de la main. Si elle répondait clairement, cela jetterait un froid, si elle restait évasive ou ne répondait pas cela jetterait un froid dans ce cas là aussi. Deux raclements de chaises simultanés interrompirent ses pensées. Iris et Castiel s'étaient levés. La première n'avait pas prévu que son comparse l'imiterait et vice versa. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Aleissia les remercia par la pensée de toute ses forces.

Un problème jeunes gens ? questionna l'enseignante, interloquée.

Eh bien…

C'est à dire que…

Je ne me sens pas très bien Madame, finit par dire Iris.

Oh je..je vois. Euh Ambre, accompagne Iris à l'infirmerie s'il te plait, permit Mademoiselle Courbiel n'ayant pas prêté attention à l'élève qu'elle venait de désigner pour accompagner Iris. Elève qui s'avoua non contente que sa question soit si vite rayée. Bien, et toi Castiel ? Quel est le problème ?

Euh …rien ! bougonna le jeune homme en se rasseyant, refaisant face au mur.

Euh…Très bien, s'étonna l'enseignante. D'autres questions ?

_Non, non, non plus de questions je vous en supplies_, pria Aleissia. Mais encore une fois, une main se leva. C'était une jeune fille à la peau mat. _Je vais pleurer…._, se plaignit la future questionnée.

Iris m'a dit que t'étais sportive, p'tite comme la crevette que t'es j'voulais t'demander si c'était l'cas, lui demanda tout naturellement Kim avec le sourire.

Haha, tu serais plutôt étonnée, lui répondit Aleissia, soulagée d'une question si banale et se lança dans des explications passionnées. Les japonais ne sont pas grands de nature, les femmes dépassent rarement le 1m60. La taille peut avoir une incidence mais n'empêche en rien de pratiquer. J'aime beaucoup le sport oui, mon père tenait ce que l'on appelle chez moi un Dôjô. Une salle exclusivement réservée à la discipline qu'il y enseignait. J'ai touché à un peu toutes les sortes d'arts martial depuis que je suis petite et ai mes préférences pour certaines disciplines comme le Karaté, le Kendô qui nous enseigne la voie du sabre et le Kyudô qui nous enseigne la voie du tir à l'arc. Taïchi-kun, mon ami d'enfance, pratique le Kyudô depuis tout petit et a le même niveau que moi-même j'ai en Karaté. C'est à dire que nous sommes quatrième Dan dans nos disciplines respectives. Mais j'aime aussi d'autres sports que les arts martiaux, conclut Aleissia devant les regards attentifs de ses camarades hésitants entre admiration et incrédulité.

Mais t'es toute petite ! finit par dire le garçon aux cheveux bleus se prénommant Alexy.

Mais souple, lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant tout en ayant fait sourire l'ensemble de la classe.

Tu pratiques toujours ? demanda Mademoiselle Courbiel.

Oui avec mon cousin, sauf pour le Kyudô, c'est un peu plus délicat du point de vue du matériel et de l'agencement. C'est très peu répandu en occident et n'ai pas vu de salle où c'est enseigné.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ambre et Iris qui revenaient de l'infirmerie. Ambre semblait mécontente tandis qu'Iris affichait une mine satisfaite. Cette dernière regagna sa place.

Bien tu peux aller te rassoire Aleissia, merci pour ses explications très intéressantes. Te sens tu mieux Iris ?

L'intéressée répondit par l'affirmative tandis que la jeune nippone rejoignait son bureau. L'enseignante entama donc son cours en leur annonçant le programme de l'année. Cette professeur était agréable à écouter et ses cours s'annonçaient aussi intéressants et hauts en couleurs que ses vêtements. Personne ne parlait, écoutant tranquillement, assidûment, même Castiel semblait apprécier ce cours là. Durant la prise de notes, sur deux petits bouts de papiers distincts elle inscrivit un mot, les plia en deux et en donna un à chacun de ses deux voisins.

_«_ _Merci infiniment ( ^¤^ )»_ lurent-ils.

Aleissia eut un _« De rien ! (^_- ) »_ de la part d'Iris et un _«_ _On mange au même endroit ? »_ de la part de Castiel. Ce à quoi elle répondit à la positive en souriant. Des chuchotements vinrent troubler le silence. Sans s'étonner, ceux-ci provenaient d'une blonde aux yeux verts à l'attention de sa voisine Li.

Non mais tu te rends comptes ? La prof ignore totalement ma question, qui est restée sans réponse en plus et m'envoies accompagner Iris à l'infirmerie ! Déjà que cette idiote et empotée de Violette me prenait la tête dès le matin en me bousculant…Aïe ! cria-t-elle d'un coup, détournant l'attention de tous ainsi que celle de Mademoiselle Courbiel.

Ambre fais taire tes bruits parasites et retourne à tes notes veux-tu, dit l'enseignante sans se détourner du tableau.

Mais Madame…, tenta la blonde.

Je ne veux pas savoir Ambre ! Perturbes mon cours encore une fois et tu prends la porte, menaça l'aînée.

Râlant, l'adolescente se remit à écrire en silence.

Oh quelle maladroite je fais, chuchota doucement Aleissia en rangeant des petits bouts de gommes dans la trousse.

Elle entendit Castiel émettre un rire. La jeune fille le regarda et vit son sourire en coin avant de retourner à ses notes en souriant elle aussi. Le reste du cours se déroula sans autres tumulte, à part les paroles de l'enseignante et le crissement des crayons sur le papiers. Aleissia demanda encore de l'aide à Iris pour certaines formules de temps via leur papier silencieux. La sonnerie annonça la fin de la matinée. Un brouhaha de raclements de chaises couvrit le salut de leur professeur tandis que les élèves sortaient les uns à la suite des autres. Castiel attendait Aleissia à la sortie lorsqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent méchés noirs et aux beaux yeux vairons arriva, demandant à voir la nouvelle élève en question tandis que cette dernière arrivait à leur rencontre. La tenue vestimentaire de mode victorienne surprit un peu Aleissia mais ne s'en formalisa point.

Bah tiens la voilà, Lysandre, dit Castiel en la voyant arriver.

Merci Castiel. Bonjour Aleissia, je suis Lysandre. Nathaniel m'a dit que tu jouais du violon et voulais rejoindre la section musique ?

Bonjour Lysandre, enchantée. Oui j'aimerais bien si cela est possible.

Oui bien sûr, te voilà un formulaire à me remettre avant la fin de la semaine s'il te plait, n'oublies pas surtout.

Merci beaucoup Lysandre ! Promis, je te ramène tout jeudi ! lui assura la jeune fille.

Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Je vous laisses maintenant, je vais rejoindre mon frère et Rosa. A plus tard.

Salut Lysandre, conclut Castiel.

Ce dernier et la jeune fille prirent la direction du toit de l'école comme la veille, en silence.

Alors tu t'intéresses à la musique ? finit par lui dire le rouquin une fois à destination.

La musique, c'est comme le sport pour moi. Presque vital, lui avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant au même endroit que le jour précédent, les cheveux au vent. Et toi ? J'ai reconnu le logo de ton t-shirt mais tu écoutes d'autres genres que le rock ?

Ah tu connais ? Et non, enfin pas vraiment, ça m'arrive de temps en temps d'écouter autre chose que le rock mais c'est rare. Et toi tu écoutes quoi ? Du classique ? se moqua le jeune homme en faisant allusion à l'instrument joué par Aleissia

De nom seulement. Haha je ris ! J'écoute un peu de tout en fait, sauf le rap r'n'b, avec des préférences pour le rock, si si j'te jure ! Mais aussi pour le folklo comme le celte ou encore le goth-métal. Tu joues d'un instrument ? lui demanda-t-elle en ouvrant sa boite à bentô qui suscita encore une fois la curiosité de Castiel.

Ouaip ! Je joue de la guitare, lui répondit-il en entamant son propre repas.

Acoustique ou électrique ?

Les deux, même si je préfère et utilise plus souvent l'électrique. Et toi acoustique ou électrique ?

Les deux aussi. Mais pas de préférence !

Ah ouais ?

Hm, opina-t-elle. Tu fais partie de la section musique du coup ?

Haha non pas question !

Pourquoi ça ?

Parce qu'on fait pas tout ce qu'on voudrait faire.

Revoilà le grand épris de liberté, se moqua gentiment la jeune fille.

Tais-toi je mène ma vie comme je l'entends, répliqua l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges tandis que sa camarade attaquait ses tempuras qui intriguaient beaucoup le jeune homme et qui fixait du coin de l'œil l'aliment entre les baguettes d'Aleissia. Cette dernière regarda tour à tour sa crevette et Castiel.

Hé regarde par ici, l'interpella-t-elle.

Lorsque le rouquin se tourna vers elle, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'objet de sa curiosité qu'Aleissia lui tendait dans ses bouts de bois laqué une main en dessous, l'ayant préalablement trempé dans la sauce adéquat préparée elle-même. Castiel ne se fit pas prier et attrapa la crevette du bout des dents et l'engloutit, la gourmandise croustillant dans sa bouche.

C'est pas mauvais, lui dit-il en retournant à son sandwich quasiment terminé. Et tu t'embêtes tout les matins à te préparer tout ça ?

Quand tu prends l'habitude, tu ne t'en aperçois plus. Oh, au fait ! Nathaniel m'a fait passer un papier que tu dois signer, se rappela Aleissia en farfouillant dans son sac. Castiel leva les yeux au ciel à la mention du délégué principal.

Pitié, ne gâche pas le repas avec les sujets qui fâchent. C'est quoi ton papier ?

J'en sais rien. T'as séché hier après midi, non ?

La ferme Aleissia, lui répliqua la garçon en lui arrachant la feuille des mains.

Oh que t'es susceptible ! lui retourna la jeune fille en s'étirant. Alors, c'est pour ton absence d'hier ?

Ouais. Il est gonflé de te demander de servir de relais ! Et toi, boniche t'acceptes, idiote !

Euh ou ça s'appelle rendre service aussi ? Il m'en a rendu un je lui en rends un. Tu sais, un échanges ? Tu devrais essayer un jour !

Et bien sûr, ce service c'est encore une histoire pour me rabaisser avec une putain d'absence à justifier !

Mais je savais pas moi ! Je suis pas curieuse à ce point ! T'avais qu'à aller en cours comme tout le monde !

Je ne suis pas tout le monde, s'énerva-t-il en se levant brusquement en direction de la sortie.

Aleissia le rattrapa comme elle put avec ses petites jambes en bas des escaliers dont elle sauta plusieurs marches en se réceptionnant avec légèreté et l'attrapa par le bras.

Ton mauvais caractère est une aventure de tout les jours dis moi, dit-elle essoufflée. Allez fais pas ta tronche, ce n'est qu'un mot.

J'irai voir cet abruti de délégué à la fin des cours à propos de ça. Quant à mon caractère, tu sais ce qu'il te dit ?

Hum qu'il aime les tempuras de crevettes ? plaisanta Aleissia tout sourire pour faire redescendre la colère passagère de son voisin de classe.

Les quoi ?

Ce que je t'ai fait goûter à l'instant.

Ah euh ouais c'était pas mauvais, répondit le jeune homme, déconcerté.

Tu viens en sport ou non ce tantôt ? On a que ces deux heures de cours.

Ouais j'crois. Ça va me défouler et je vais voir de quoi une crevette comme toi est capable, ricana Castiel.

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la crevette ?

Aaah elle se vexe sur sa taille la minette ! Tu vois, toi aussi tu es susceptible !

Oh tais toi un peu !

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient les étages et se dirigeaient vers le gymnase, les deux jeunes gens aperçurent Ambre et ses deux harpies mettre dos au mur la petite Violette, secouant une petite peluche sous son nez.

Elles ne la laisse jamais tranquille ? demanda Aleissia à Castiel.

Violette est une cible trop facile, elle est d'une timidité maladive et elles en profitent…, maugréa ce dernier agacé par le tempérament passif de Violette. Hé tu fais quoi ? Laisse la se démerder ! rajouta-t-il en voyant Aleissia foncer tête baissée vers le groupe. Castiel restant un peu en retrait.

Bah alors les filles, c'est amusant de se mettre à trois sur une seule personne qui n'a pas trop de répondant ?

Non mais tu fais quoi toi ? répliqua Charlotte.

Non laisses Charlotte, ça tombe presque bien, lança Ambre avec sarcasme. Tiens la nouvelle, regarde ce que cette empotée amène au lycée, elle devrait faire le tour du lycée en l'accrochant dans son dos ! ajouta la blonde en exposant une petite peluche représentant un mouton violet.

Soupirant, Aleissia sortie la peluche qu'elle avait acheté en chemin ce matin pour sa sœur. C'était un lapin bleu aux yeux et bouts d'oreilles argentés.

Et alors ? Peut-être que c'est pour offrir comme moi ? Et quand bien même, qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ?

Haha, décidément t'en tiens une bonne couche la nouvelle ! Entre ça et ton petit numéro de la pauvre orpheline qui se la joue brave. Et oui, je suis au courant ! Mon frère me l'a dit, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai posé la question l'heure précédente ?

Ambre ça su…, tenta de s'interposer Castiel qui avait entendu la conversation. Ses mots furent assourdis pour le bruit cinglant et vif d'une claque. Claque dispensée par une Aleissia rouge de colère. Ambre vacilla sous le coup. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivé sur la nouvelle qui, malgré sa petite taille, toisait la blonde.

Je suis quelqu'un de très tolérant Ambre, sache-le, commença la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait capable de tant de méchanceté gratuite en si peu de temps envers une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas. Alors je te préviens, ce que je viens de te faire, c'est n'était qu'une caresse comparé à ce que j'ai fait endurer à d'autres. Fais bien attention.

Sur ces derniers mots, Aleissia ramassa la peluche, la rendit à Violette et reprit son chemin initial sous les yeux incrédules des cinq autres.

Aleissia, attends !

C'était la voix de Violette. La jeune fille s'arrêta et attendit que l'adolescente soit arrivée à son niveau pour reprendre la marche. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres jusqu'à ce qu'une main timide s'agrippe à sa manche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Violette, le rouge aux joues. Aleissia lui adressa un sourire et elles marchèrent ainsi.

Ça, crois moi tu vas me le payer, Aleissia. Mon frère sera au courant, la menaça Ambre haut et fort pour que la jeune fille l'entende.

En guise de réponse, la jeune blonde aperçut Aleissia lever le pouce, se foutant des représailles prochaines.

Tu as été trop loin Ambre, lui dit Castiel. Et là, tu es tombée sur un peu plus dure que les autres idiotes qui tombent sous ta coupe, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus, reprenant le pas pour rattraper Violette et Aleissia.

Une fois les trois lycéens arrivés au gymnase, chacun allèrent dans leur vestiaire respectif. La classe enfin regroupée, Aleissia et Violette furent rejointes par Iris, toujours souriante. Comme l'avait prévu Aleissia, les deux premières heures de sport de l'année se déroulèrent avec les habituelles présentations d'usages. Leur enseignant répondait au nom de Boris, un homme de la trentaine environ, blond, extravagant, une fleur toujours accolée dans les cheveux. Au moins les cours seraient animés. Le professeur testa les aptitudes des uns et des autres, mais la plupart s'ennuyaient et attendait impatiemment la sonnerie tant désirée. Seize heures sonna la fin des cours et chacun retourna en direction de la sortie. Aleissia retournait en direction du bâtiment principal, voir Nathaniel pour récupérer sa carte d'étudiante avant de partir chercher sa sœur et aller à son petit boulot qui commençait ce soir. En entrant dans le hall, elle entendit des éclats de voix qu'elle reconnaissait comme celles de Castiel et du délégué principal. Ces derniers étaient en pleine dispute à propos de divers sujets : le motif d'absence de Castiel et le comportement d'Ambre.

Et comme c'est ta sœur, tu vas laisser passer ça et punir celle qui s'est défendu alors que j'viens de te dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu d'ma gueule des fois, blondinet ?

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Castiel. Quoi qu'ai pu dire Ambre, la nouvelle n'avait pas à la frapper ainsi. Elle semble aussi irresponsable et irréfléchie que toi mon pauvre.

Espèce de…, commença Castiel en levant le poing. Poing qu'Aleissia stoppa au vol avant qu'il n'atteigne le visage de Nathaniel. _Elle a de la force pour une crevette_, s'étonna le rouquin.

Merci mon ami, mais ne prends pas ma défense si cela doit t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis, lui dit-elle calmement, un sourire léger au coin des lèvres.

Mais…

Pas de « mais ». J'aimerais avoir ma carte d'étudiante s'il te plait Nathaniel, ajouta-t-elle froidement à l'encontre de l'intéressé.

Je l'ai avec moi, tiens. C'est vrai ce que vient de me dire Castiel ? Ambre t'a vraiment dit ça ? demanda le délégué, penaud par le fait qu'Aleissia ait entendu la conversation et soit intervenue.

Oui. Je suis peut-être impulsive, mais il y a des sujets qu'il faut avoir la jugeote de ne pas frôler. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique avec moi Nathaniel et Ambre a été la première à en faire les frais. Mais je suis une irresponsable et une irréfléchie hein ? Alors je viendrais chercher ma sanction après-demain, Monsieur le délégué. Sur ce j'ai des choses plus importante à faire. Bonne soirée.

Aleissia tourna les talons et prit la direction du hangar à vélo, les laissant à leurs affaires. Au moment où elle allait franchir le portail, elle vit Castiel adossé au mur, une cigarette à la bouche. Le jeune homme se redressa lorsqu'il la vit.

Quelle journée, lui lança-t-il.

Oui je commence fort tu ne trouves pas ? en marchant à côté de lui.

J'adore ! T'aurais vu l'état de la joue à Ambre, c'était magnifique !

J'en ai eu mal à la main si tu veux savoir, j'ai eu des fourmis pendant la première heure qui a suivi !

Ça t'apprendra à te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas !

Dis le gentleman qui vient de me défendre, répliqua Aleissia en souriant. Merci Castiel.

Euh…eh bah.. De rien hein, finit-il par marmonner entre ses dents, les joues légèrement roses.

Aleissia lui donna un coup d'épaule que le jeune garçon lui rendit ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre de la jeune fille. _Elle a la force de retenir mon poing mais elle est légère comme tout_, pensa-t-il. Ils s'aperçurent alors qu'ils prenaient le même chemin. Les jeunes gens attendirent Chihaya qui sauta comme à l'accoutumée au cou de sa sœur qui la déposa sur la selle de son vélo. La fillette reconnut Castiel et le salua d'une voix timide mais finit par papoter avec lui jusqu'à la résidence des deux sœurs où ils furent accueillis par les aboiements joyeux de Shiro. Aleissia ouvrit le portail et sa chienne lui sauta dessus, heureuse de retrouver les maîtresses adorées. La jolie bête blanche avisa prudemment le nouveau venu qui s'était accroupi lorsque Shiro s'avançait vers lui. Castiel tendit une main que la jeune chienne renifla longuement avant de la lécher.

Ah, soit elle t'aime bien soit elle apprécie l'odeur de ton chien, dit Aleissia en désignant le geste de sa chienne. N'essayes pas de la caresser, prévint-elle en voyant le jeune homme esquisser le geste de la caresse. Laisse la d'abord venir un peu plus vers toi, ajouta la jeune fille en venant s'accroupir à côté de son ami.

Je t'annonces que je commence à avoir des crampes, grogna le rouquin.

Chochotte !

La ferme !

Et puis, Shiro s'avança et s'assit devant Castiel, appréciant paresseusement la caresse du jeune homme, grognant de contentement.

Alors, elle est belle hein ? dit Aleissia avec fierté.

Ouais elle a d'la gueule pour une chienne.

Qu…Que d'élégance..

Quoi ? Tu voulais que je fasse l'extasié peut-être ? ricana Castiel. Non mais c'est vrai que t'as un beau chien, finit-il par admettre. Bon j'me rentre, le mien aussi m'attends, j'te dis à jeudi !

Tu viens en cours ?

Ouais p'tetre.

Ok, t'habites un peu plus haut c'est ça ?

Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Je t'ai vu promener ton chien hier.

Fallait m'appeler, idiote !

Bah j'ai pas osé.

Pff !

Castiel lui donna un pichenette sur le nez.

Idiote, ria-t-il.

Tu te répètes.

Pour que t'imprimes. Tiens, donnes moi ton numéro, j'te dirais si je viens en cours ou non jeudi comme ça.

Drôle de façon mais pourquoi pas.

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros et se saluèrent, chacun rentrant chez lui, contents de l'issue de la journée. Mais elle n'était pas terminée pour Aleissia. Elle avait jusqu'à dix-huit heures pour faire ses devoirs et après, elle allait à son nouveau travail jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures trente. _Hauts les cœurs Aleissia ça te changera les idées_, se dit la jeune fille. Bienvenue à Sweet Amoris, deuxième round.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : C'est quoi ce petit boulot ?**

_( Theme song inspiration : Inu x Boku SS opening )_

Aleissia était perchée sur une échelle à épingler des affiches des prochaines sorties des derniers jeux vidéos, au dessus du rayon référent. Les cheveux remontés en queue de cheval, agrémentés d'une barrette bleue pour retenir sa frange d'où s'échappait quelques mèches d'argent rebelles néanmoins. Elle portait son habituel short bringé accompagné d'un top noir à bretelles. Le tout revêtu d'un tablier bleu usine avec le logo violet électrique de la boutique : The Virtual River. La jeune fille avait beau accrocher à l'enseigne, le tablier ne lui semblait pas saillant. Aussi, après avoir quelque peu rechigné, elle se résigna et ne formalisa plus de son étrange accoutrement. Son nouveau patron répondant au patronyme de Stan, était un homme d'environ trente ans à l'allure d'un éternel adolescent. Des cheveux châtains mi-longs en broussaille, un t-shirt à l'effigie des Rolling Stones et un baggy démesurément difforme qui semblait en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs.

Aleissia avait désormais deux collègues. Une jeune universitaire, Lou, étudiant dans le même établissement que son cousin Alexandre, qui s'occupait surtout de la section livres/bandes dessinées et un jeune homme, Adam, fraîchement diplômé d'une Licence en Musicologie qui passait, naturellement, le plus clair de son temps dans la section musique et accessoires musicaux. Malgré son entêtement à rabâcher qu'il n'allait plus rester bien longtemps dans cette boutique, il semblait tout de même bien attaché à ce petit emploi tranquille.

En dépit du fait que chacun se soit vu attribué une section précise, chacun allait et venait dans les autres rayons car il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Les nouvelles commandes à mettre en rayon, renseigner les clients et passer leur commande au cas où leur produit recherché ne serait pas disponible en magasin, remettre en place les articles non rangés. C'était un petit train-train sans grandes responsabilités en soi, mais cela plaisait à Aleissia que de faire autre chose que de se plonger dans un livre d'arithmétiques ou de géographie à lire des paragraphes qui ne l'inspiraient pas plus qu'une vache regardant le train passer.

Pendant que l'adolescente mettait de nouveaux articles en rayon en hauteur, toujours sur son escabeau, le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit. Trois voix saluèrent le patron qui les salua en retour. Trois voix masculines qui semblèrent plutôt familières à Aleissia. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre de son perchoir et passer la tête hors de son rayon lorsque…

OMG ! La nouvelle ! Tu bosses ici ? s'exclama un jeune brun aux yeux bleus.

Euh…oui de toute évidence, répondit Aleissia à Armin, manquant de tomber à la renverse d'avoir été ainsi surprise.

Aleissia ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? demanda Castiel en arrivant à son tour, accompagné de Lysandre.

Bonsoir Aleissia, lui dit simplement le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés.

Je travaille ici à temps partiel. Vous êtes venus acheter quoi tous les trois ?

On s'est croisés par hasard en se rendant à la boutique, je viens pour voir si le dernier Star Wars est arrivé ? Tu sais The Old Republic ? demanda Armin qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Hum je viens d'en remettre en rayon il me semble, lui répondit la jeune fille en remontant sur son échelle. Ah ! Le voilà ! Tiens, voilà Armin, tu vas pouvoir geeker comme il se doit !

Oh merci bien ! Gameuse ?

Hum non pas vraiment, je suis mauvaise perdante en plus !

Rofl dommage ! Allez à jeudi les gars, dit le jeune brun en envoyant une bourrade dans l'épaule de Castiel qui grommela un vague ''salut''.

Salut Armin, à jeudi !

Bonsoir Armin, conclut Lysandre.

Et vous deux ? Vous êtes venus pour un jeu vidéo aussi ?

Non j'accompagne seulement Castiel qui a besoin de nouvelles cordes pour sa guitare.

En effet, dans la foulée du départ d'Armin, l'adolescent aux cheveux vermillon s'était dirigé vers Adam. Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent d'un check, comme deux vieux bons amis de longue date.

Si j'avais su que je vous croiserais, je t'aurais amené mon formulaire pour le club de musique, confessa Aleissia.

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Depuis quand travailles-tu dans cette boutique ? Tu es relativement nouvelle ici…

Oui je sais, j'ai commencé aujourd'hui en fait. Dans mon ancienne ville aussi j'avais un petit boulot à temps partiel. J'aime bien, ça me change les idées et je préfère ça que les devoirs, ronchonna la jeune fille.

Ne néglige pas tes études pour autant.

Je n'ai pas dit ça…

Tu avais le même genre d'emploi au Japon ?

Euh … non. J'étais serveuse/femme d'entretien dans une petite auberge traditionnelle, répondit-elle.

Tu sembles très polyvalente, c'est bien de voire et d'essayer diverses choses, lui dit Lysandre avec son demi sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Allez, finit la causette, on s'arrache Lysandre j'ai c'qu'il me faut ! Salut Aleissia, enchaîna Castiel en revenant vers eux.

Bonne soirée Aleissia, la salua Lysandre. Ah et n'oublies pas ton instrument pour jeudi après les cours.

Pas de soucis Lysandre ! Salut les garçons, bonne soirée à vous.

Pendant qu'elle regardait les deux jeunes gens s'éloigner, une Lou arriva derrière elle, affichant un regard carnassier rivé dans le dos de Lysandre. Aleissia sursauta à son approche des plus silencieuses et sournoises.

Tu les connais bien ? lui demanda sa collègue.

L…Lou ! Euh eh bien pas vraiment bien. Ce sont des camarades de classes. P…Pourquoi, osa-t-elle demander.

Ooh comme ça ! Tu ne trouves pas que Lysandre, le jeune aux yeux vairons, est particulièrement intéressant avec son beau langage, son beau regard, ses airs mystiques? soupira l'étudiante qui ne cherchait pas à cacher ses joues rouges, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Je ne sais pas, c'est le seul qui ne soit pas dans ma classe. Je le vois seulement de temps en temps traîner avec Castiel et dans la section musique.

Castiel est un habitué de la boutique, Lysandre l'accompagne par moment, mais c'est tellement rare, geint Lou.

Lou…. Tu donnes dans le détournement de mineurs ?

Oh ça va hein ! Ne fais pas ton effarouchée avec moi ! On peut toujours rêver, râla la jeune femme en donnant un coup d'épaule à Aleissia.

Les deux filles rirent doucement un moment avant de retourner chacune à leur ouvrage. Lou était une jeune femme aux cheveux courts ondulants en carré plongeant oscillant entre le blond et le roux. Cette couleur de cheveux peu ordinaire faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux verts pétillants de vie. Elle était vêtue d'une salopette-short par dessus un simple t-shirt blanc, chaussée de petites tennis blanches, arborant une chevillière en argent. Allant et venant dans les différents rayons, intervenant auprès des clients, encaissant leurs achats lorsque le patron allait se faire une partie avec Adam qui partit à vingt heure, Aleissia attendait patiemment l'heure de fermeture. Elle profita d'une heure creuse pour aller prendre son repas et son téléphone aux vestiaires. Sur lequel elle vit avoir reçu deux nouveaux messages. L'un provenait d'Alex, la prévenant qu'il viendrait la chercher à sa sortie. L'autre était de Castiel.

'' _Décidément on s'croise partout ! Tu finis à quelle heure ?''_

''_Dans une heure et demie. En même temps, ce n'est pas une grande ville, les probabilités de se croiser sont grandes ^-^ ça te dérange ?''_

''_Non pas spécialement. Je m'attendais pas à te voir taffer ici c'est tout, vu que j'y passe assez souvent j'demandais simplement''_

''_Pas de problèmes.''_

''…''

'' _?''_

'' _Quelqu'un vient te chercher à la sortie ?''_

''_Oui, mon cousin. Pourquoi ?''_

''_Ok. J'demandais comme ça. Salut.''_

''_Ok. Bonne soirée.''_

Aleissia soupira en refermant son mobile. Quel étrange garçon ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots, elle pouvait aisément dire que Castiel était à prendre avec des baguettes au risque d'avoir affaire avec son caractère aussi changeant qu'un grand huit d'un parc d'attractions.

Une fois son en-cas terminé, la jeune fille retourna travailler tranquillement le temps qu'il lui restait lorsqu'elle sentit dans sa poche le vibreur de son téléphone, lui annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Celui-ci provenait à nouveau d'Alex, lui précisant qu'il l'attendait.

Aleissia regarda son cadran. Pile à l'heure le cousin.

Patron ? Je peux y aller ou vous avez encore besoin d'aide ?

Stan leva le nez de son magazine et regarda l'heure à son tour.

Nan c'est bon, tu as bien bossé pour une première journée. J'ferais la fermeture avec Lou t'en fais pas. J'te dis à demain et merci pour ton travail la miss.

Merci patron ! A demain ! Salut Lou !

La jeune fille se précipita aux vestiaires pour retirer son tablier, prendre son sac et fila droit vers la sortie rejoindre son cousin.

Yo ! la salua le jeune brun tout sourire.

Yosh ! Tu…tu t'es mis du parfum là, non ?

Aleissia recula et détailla son cousin. Ses cheveux propres étaient soigneusement peignés et relevés en queue de cheval sans épis ni mèches rebelles. Il avait mis un jean impeccablement repassé, sans déchirure ou franges, un t-shirt moulant noir et son blazer en daim kaki qu'il ne mettait que très rarement. Sa jeune cousine fut étonnée et admirative devant tant de soins. Des soins bien suspicieux cela dit.

Je doute que ça soit pour les beaux yeux de ta cousine que tu sois venu me chercher habillé et parfumé de la sorte. Tu as un rendez-vous ? sourit-elle malicieusement.

Ne dis dont pas de bêtises ! ça coûte rien d'avoir une image soignée de temps à autres, râla le jeune homme dont la haut des pommettes commençaient à rosir.

Allez ! Dis moi ! T'es pas crédible du tout ! sautilla l'adolescente.

Tais-toi donc !…Hum tu sais quand Lou termine ?

Aaah c'est pour Lou alors ! Haha, t'as bon goût au moins !

Mais chut pas si fort, espèce d'idiote !

Oh sois pas gêné comme ça ! Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle fait la fermeture avec Stan. Je vais la chercher, attends.

Alexandre piqua un fard et retint sa cousine de justesse par la taille avant que celle-ci ne rentre à nouveau dans la boutique en direction de Lou. Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de le faire, car cette dernière venait dans leur direction, ayant finit son service.

Oh Alex, bonsoir, dit Lou en apercevant le jeune homme aux côtés d'Aleissia. Que fais-tu là ?

B…Bonsoir Lou. Eh bien je…je … Tu vois euh… je…

Lou et Aleissia échangèrent un regard. Si la première était étonnée devant la gêne soudaine d'un de ses camarades de classe, l'autre était bien amusée de la soudaine timidité qui se terrait derrière cette masse imposante toute en muscles.

Mon cousin venait t'inviter à prendre un verre, finit par dire la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés.

Alexandre fusilla sa cousine du regard mais se plia au silence. Quant à Lou, elle semblait flattée. Voyant la réaction positive de cette dernière, il oublia bien vite de réprimander sa jeune cousine et l'en remerciera à la place. Encore à moitié intimidé, il se frotta la nuque et s'adressa à son invitée.

Tu… tu veux bien alors ?

Bien sûr !

Bon super alors ! Tu peux rentrer toute seule Aleissia, ça ira ? Envoies moi un message lorsque tu es arrivée à la maison.

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil.

T'oublies à qui tu t'adresses là, non ?

Alex lui sourit et lui envoya une accolade comme il l'aurait fait à une petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu. Puis il invita Lou à le suivre sous le regard attendrit d'Aleissia.

_Quel grand dadet,_ se dit elle avant de prendre la direction de son lieu de résidence. Après plusieurs croisements et détours dans des ruelles plus ou moins éclairées, l'adolescente constata qu'elle était suivie depuis son départ de la boutique. Elle n'accéléra pas son allure, mais au contraire la ralenti. Elle respirait doucement pour calquer son pas sur celui de son suivant. Aleissia feinta de se baisser pour refaire son lacet à hauteur d'un barreau de fer, errant sur le bord du caniveau. Et elle attendit quelques instants, guettant les pas se rapprochant doucement d'elle. Et puis plus rien. Les pas ne s'étaient pas autant rapprochés qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle se saisit de la barre de fer et se retourna an arquant ses muscles fins, en position d'attaque. Mais, il n'y avait personne. Pas un chat. Des prospectus volant au gré de la légère brise bienfaitrice d'une fin d'été. Aleissia souffla. Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Elle avait bien entendu des bruits de pas derrière elle depuis le Virtual River. Une allure tantôt lente, tantôt précipitée afin de ne pas perdre la jeune adolescente.

Alors des phares s'allumèrent et un moteur gronda un peu plus haut dans la ruelle. Son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'affoler. Aussi ne perdit-elle pas plus de temps et se mit à courir jusqu'à son domicile ne se trouvant plus très loin désormais. Une personne d'os et de chair, elle pouvait escompter se défendre, mais du métal et un moteur rugissant, elle se s'appelait pas Wonderwoman non plus. Au dernier coin de rue avant d'atteindre le portail de la bâtisse de l'oncle Tom, elle pila. Constatant que ni le bruit du moteur ni les phares lumineux ne l'avaient suivies.

_Quelle idiote je fais ! C'était sûrement un simple résident qui sortait de chez lui ! Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer de la sorte ! Allez reprends toi ma fille !_

L'adolescente se redressa, prit une grande inspiration et reprit une démarche normal jusque chez elle. Les aboiements de Shiro à travers la porte d'entrée la rassura et se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison accueillante. Pendant qu'elle s'était armée de son portable pour envoyer le message promit à son cousin, des bruits de pas à la course en provenance de l'étage résonnèrent qui ensuite dévalèrent les escaliers en colimaçon, laissant apparaître une petite fille de six ans, sautillant vers son aînée. Aleissia l'accueillit à bras ouvert, répondant à la formule d'usage de bienvenue lorsqu'une personne revient au foyer, dans leur langue natale. L'oncle Tom était barricadé dans son bureau, aussi prirent-elles soin de ne pas le déranger dans son ouvrage. L'oncle était facilement irritable passé une certaine heure. L'adolescente alla coucher sa petite sœur qui l'avait attendu bien patiemment ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa grande sœur. Aleissia resta un long moment avec Chihaya, lui parlant de sa journée, de Castiel, de Violette, de Lysandre, d'Ambre et Nathaniel, de Lou, d'Adam et de Stan. Elle écouta ensuite le récit de la fillette sur sa soirée après que son aînée ne soit partie. Chihaya finit par s'endormir tranquillement pelotonnée contre Aleissia. Cette dernière se dégagea en douceur afin de ne pas la réveiller et fila à la salle de bain se faire couler un bain. Elle était encore nouée par sa ridicule mésaventure toute récente. Durant que l'eau chaude coulait, son téléphone vibra à nouveau dans sa poche. Castiel. Encore.

''_T'es bien arrivée ?''_

''_Oui, il y a une heure environ''_

''_Ok. Salut à+''_

''_Bonne soirée Castiel =)''_

''_Idem.''_

La jeune fille souri en refermant le clapet de son mobile. Elle se doutait que le jeune homme s'était éventuellement quelque peu inquiété, mais ne le lui dirait jamais par fierté. Aleissia se dévêtit et se laissa submerger par les remous bouillants de la baignoire pleine à ras bord, coulant à moitié son visage dans l'eau, les jambes repliées sur elle-même. Au contact de cette chaude humidité, les muscles de l'adolescente se décontractèrent et elle se laissa aller doucement en arrière dans l'eau. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent repensa aux derniers évènements, elle avait paniquer inutilement. Pourtant, elle avait l'étrange impression d'être épiée depuis les quelques jours qui ont suivi leur arrivée.

_Bof, je deviens parano. Rien de plus. Les perturbations quand on débarque dans un nouveau pays sans doute._

Sur ces dernières réflexions, elle sortit de l'eau, se sécha, se mit en pyjama et fila dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler dans son lit sans prendre le temps de se glisser sous la couette. Elle ne tarda pas à être accueillie par les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain à seize heures, Aleissia arrivait sur la fin de sa journée au Virtual River. Elle était arrivée au matin à sept heures et demi et avait été assignée pour une grande partie de la journée à l'encaissement des clients. Clients tantôt aimables, souriants et polis, tantôt des clients pressés et désagréables, mécontents lorsque leur produit ne passait pas automatiquement au scanner de la caisse. La jeune fille déployait monts et merveilles pour garder son sang-froid et son sourire face à ceux-ci. Du moins, elle essayait jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un groupe de quatre adolescents pré-pubères d'environ treize ou quatorze ans. Ces derniers jaugèrent le physique de Lou qui était, semblait-il, plutôt à leur goût sans aucune discrétion ou pudeur. La jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna derrière son écran d'ordinateur à son rayon référent. Aleissia redoutait leur arrivée en caisse, chargé de trois jeux vidéos ainsi que quelques DVD à bas prix, dont, on s'en serait douté, deux films pornographiques. La jeune fille soupira intérieurement.

Bonjour messieurs, il me faudrait une carte d'identité de l'un de vous pour attester de votre majorité pour ces articles, débita-t-elle, affichant son sourire commercial.

Ah ouais ben on en a pas, alors fais pas chier la gosse, t'encaisse, on te paie et on s'tire, dit l'un des plus grands du groupe d'un air badant et nonchalant.

Aleissia tiqua, se crispa mais resta de marbre, le sang lui battant les tempes.

Au risque de me répéter jeune homme, j'ai besoin d'une carte d'identité, auquel cas je ne peux pas vous vendre ces films, grinça la jeune fille.

T'es bouchée ou quoi ? On en a pas ! On s'trimballe pas avec nos tronches, nous !

L'adolescent commençait à devenir agressif tandis que ces congénères ricanaient. La jeune fille manqua de perdre ses bonnes manières en attrapant l'adolescent par le col de sa chemise. Bien que faisant deux têtes de plus qu'elle, le garçon se retrouva perché au dessus du comptoir. Le groupe d'adolescents poussa un soupir d'exclamation, sans qu'aucun ne remarque l'arrivée de deux nouveaux venus.

Ecoute moi bien, mon p'tit bonhomme, je me fiche que t'ailles faire mousser ton spaghetti devant ce genre de conneries, mais moi je fais mon taff ! Alors tu vas gentiment ou me donner une carte d'identité justifiant ta majorité, ce dont je doute, soit tu vas remettre ce DVD en place sans faire d'histoires toi et tes potes, pigé ?

Non mais tu t'prends pour qui la naine ? s'exclama le jeune garçon en tentant de se dégager. Aleissia resserra sa prise sur l'étoffe du col en coton allant jusqu'à coller son front sur celui de l'adolescent.

T'as dit quoi là ? vociféra-t-elle entre ses dents, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres en un rictus mauvais qui glaça le sang du groupe de jeunes.

Un problème Aleissia ? intervint la voix grave d'Adam, accompagné d'un Castiel hilare.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et relâcha sa proie, reprenant contenance et son sourire tout droit sorti d'une pub pour une marque de dentifrice.

Bonjour cher collègue, le problème est le suivant. Ces charmants jeunes gens refusent, avec quelque agressivité de leur part, de coopérer, ne voulant pas me prouver leur majorité. Tu comprendras donc que je ne peux leur vendre ces articles, expliqua Aleissia en brandissant les dits articles.

Bien, alors messieurs, je vous prierais de sortir de cette boutique sans faire d'histoires. De plus, je connais les parents de l'un de vous, donc si vous voulez éviter les ennuis… Sinon, j'ai d'autres méthodes pour vous faire imprimer, rajouta Adam en faisant craquer ses poings.

Ok ok, pas de problèmes mec, faut pas s'énerver, on taquinait juste un peu la jeune fille, fit l'un des jeunes en riant nerveusement.

Sans plus de cérémonies, le groupe d'adolescents prit la poudre d'escampette sans se soucier de leurs achats. Les deux nouveaux arrivants s'esclaffèrent une fois la petite bande évaporée dans la nature.

Ma parole, mais c'est que tu mordrais ! s'exclama Adam. L'expression tuer du regard devient réelle avec toi !

Ils m'ont provoquées, les rustres ! Les vermines ! Immondes raclures d'égout ! Ces espèces de petits boutonneux aux cheveux gras encore en couche-culotte possédant une noisette beurrée à la place du cerveau et un sens des responsabilités aussi élevé que celui d'une mouette ! fulmina la jeune fille, rougissant de plus belle ce qui rendit les garçons que plus hilares.

Allez allez relax miss, ta journée est finie j'prends la relève, file, lui assura Adam en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Aleissia grommela un vague merci, de mauvaise grâce et s'en alla chercher ses affaires aux vestiaires. En revenant en boutique elle salua son patron et ses collègues d'un ton sans égal et gagna la sortie où l'attendait le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Et à moi, tu me les aurais vendus ces films ? ricana Castiel en se redressant.

Aleissia piqua un fard, se mettant en tête l'image en tête. Tout deux se mirent en chemin.

Haha la tête que tu tires ! T'as imaginé des trucs louches, avoues !

Que… ! Imbécile, dit-elle d'une voix forte en japonais. Castiel haussa un sourcil, la tête penché sur le côté.

… Plait-il ?

Laisse tomber, finit par dire la jeune fille en reprenant sa route la tête rentrée dans les épaules. T'es venu acheter quoi aujourd'hui ? rajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Le dernier des Wringled Skulls, lui répondit le rouquin. Ce faisant, il déballa son album et inséra le CD dans un vieux walkman.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? souri Aleissia. La vache ! Tu possèdes encore ce genre d'objets ?

En attendant de les convertir, ouais.

Tu pouvais pas attendre ?

Non, et maintenant j'vais refaire ta culture musicale alors tais-toi et écoute, conclut le jeune homme en lui tendant une de ses oreillettes.

Aleissia ne pipa mot et se saisit de l'écouteur. La vague de son qui déferla dans son oreille la transporta dans une autre dimension comme à chaque fois qu'elle écoutait un morceau qu'elle aimait ou qu'elle jouait du violon. Cette symphonie de notes électrisantes la faisaient vibrer. Le timbre du chanteur était suave, mélodique, dynamique et envoûtant. Le morceau commençait en douceur pour monter crescendo vers un rythme effréné. Les accords de guitare étaient presque à part, ce qui donnait une toute autre dimension au morceau, devenu presque palpable, comme si l'on pouvait toucher les noires et les blanches du bout des doigts, courir le long des lignes des gammes. Les coups du batteur faisaient battre la cœur de la jeune fille à lui rompre la cache thoracique, il résonnait et vrombissait tel le ronron d'un lion à l'intérieur. Comme elle avait les yeux mi-clos, l'adolescente n'avait pas prêté garde où elle mettait les pieds. Aussi, elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras. Elle rouvrit les yeux en grand et sentit Castiel l'attirer vers lui avant qu'elle ne percute un malheureux poteau. Force était de constater que le jeune homme était vraiment grand vu d'aussi près. Aleissia avait les yeux rivés sur le logo de son t-shirt à l'effigie du groupe dont elle venait de faire la découverte, le haut de son front arrivant tout juste en dessous des épaules du garçon.

Tu pourrais regarder où tu mets les pieds quand même ! s'énerva Castiel devant le manque d'attention d'Aleissia.

O..oui, lui répondit-elle sentant le rouge aux joues. Dis, on est plus près de chez toi ou chez moi ?

C'est quoi cette question ? s'étonna Castiel.

Je te fais un topo rapide. J'ai une clé dans mon sac. On va chez toi, j'attends que tu convertisse et je t'emprunte trente secondes de ton temps pour me copier ton album. On va chez moi, je te les convertis et tu prends ma clé, expliqua la jeune fille, vindicative.

C'est bon deal. On est plus vite rendu chez moi. Let's go ! conclut le jeune homme, plutôt satisfait d'avoir fait une convertie.

Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes en silence, toujours au rythme de la musique, chacun un écouteur à l'oreille. Castiel lançait des œillades à sa camarade de temps à autres, l'agrippant rudement au bras pour lui éviter un carambolage avec poteaux, bâtisses et autres piétons. Pouvait-on être à ce point étourdie ? Apparemment oui. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand immeuble fort luxueux à dix étages. Aleissia cligna trois fois des yeux mais garda le silence. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Le jeune homme salua le gardien de l'immeuble avec une amabilité qu'Aleissia ne lui connaissait pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. La jeune fille s'y engouffra à la suite de Castiel, ce dernier actionnant la commanda les dirigeant vers le sixième étage. La cage de l'ascenseur se stoppa en douceur et s'ouvrit sur un couloir d'un marbre blanc immaculé aux bordures argentées. Aleissia hésita à faire un pas à l'extérieur de peur de salir le sol. Elle suivit néanmoins le jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers la porte se situant à l'extrême ouest du long corridor. A peine Castiel eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une énorme beauceron surgit de derrière celle-ci, content de retrouver la compagnie de son jeune maître. Ce dernier le gratifia de caresses à la tête et d'une tape franche sur le flanc. Le lycéen se décala avec son chien pour laisser entrer son invitée. L'intéressée émit un sifflement admiratif en découvrant l'appartement spacieux, lumineux et impeccablement rangé. Trop rangé et étrangement vide. Tout était posé au millimètre près, chaque cadre, chaque vase, chaque table, chaque chaise, même l'écran plasma dernier cri implanté au mur semblait inerte, rigide. Pas un grain de poussière à l'horizon. Aleissia se stoppa dans son inspection silencieuse lorsqu'elle sentit une truffe humide lui renifler la main. Elle baissa les yeux vers le gros chien noir et feu, le laissant faire un moment jusqu'à pouvoir le caresser derrière l'oreille et lui flatta le flanc à l'instar de Castiel.

Bon si vous avez finit les présentations, suis moi, lui dit le jeune homme.

Par réflexe, l'adolescente se déchaussa et suivit Castiel jusqu'à une pièce qui s'avéra être la chambre de celui-ci. Contrairement à ce que la jeune fille s'attendait, cette chambre était de taille moyenne, sobre et bien rangée pour celle d'un garçon. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir quelques affiches où figuraient le groupe fétiche de son camarade de classe. Castiel envoya son sac sur son lit recouvert d'une couette bleue marine classique. Le jeune homme alla ensuite s'installer derrière un ordinateur déjà allumé qui semblait monstrueusement cher, possédant des enceintes haut de gamme. Ajouté à celui-ci un matériel musical adapté pour les jours où le jeune homme joue de sa guitare. Cette dernière était soigneusement disposée son un socle sur mesure, l'acoustique demeurant sagement enveloppée dans sa housse noire calée un peu plus loin dans un angle de mur. Aleissia se posta juste derrière Castiel qui avait lançé le travail d'extraction et conversion des morceaux. Ce dernier lui fit glisser un tabouret à ses côtés où la jeune fille prit place, encore toute intimidée.

Merci, lui dit-elle. C'est démesurément grand chez toi.

T'as vu ça ? Avec une femme de ménage tout les matins s'teuplait, déclara l'adolescent, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Eh bah. Ton PC a dû te coûter les yeux de la tête en plus !

Cadeau d'mes darons pour mon dernier anniv'. Faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose.

La jeune fille garda le silence sur ces derniers mots. Elle y avait déceler quelque colère dans la voix grave de Castiel. Quel rapport avait-il avec ses parents ? Si rapport il y avait seulement. Elle se souvint que l'adolescent lui avait dit que ces derniers étaient souvent absents. Le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur son écran. Aleissia observa ses traits de plus près. Elle s'aperçut que le jeune garçon était brun sous sa couleur rouge qui ne cachait plus les racines naissantes noires ébène. Ses yeux gris étaient durs, cassants et coléreux. Ses sentiments étaient accentués par son perpétuel froncement de sourcils. Mais l'adolescente savait que tout ça n'était qu'une façade derrière laquelle se lovait solitude, envie et tristesse. Son nez aquilin surplombait de fines lèvres où pouvait se loger de temps à autre un rictus de sarcasme ou un timide sourire trahit par une légère fossette au coin des lèvres. Son cou à moitié caché par la longueur de ses cheveux et dont la pomme d'Adam ressortait, allait en continuité d'épaules que l'on devinait saillantes et robustes. La voix de Castiel l'interrompit dans son observation.

Voilà c'est ok, passe moi ta clé.

La jeune fille sursauta et s'exécuta, toujours silencieuse. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent lorsque l'adolescent se saisit du petit objet. Elle aimerait lui poser des questions, ça lui brûlait les lèvres mais Aleissia savait fort bien que son ami prendrait la mouche et se fermerait comme une coquille. Aussi changea-t-elle de sujet pendant le court transfert de fichiers.

Tu joues de la guitare depuis longtemps ?

J'ai commencé à gratter vers mes cinq ans. Pourquoi ?

Comme ça, parce que c'est la première chose que l'on voit exposé en entrant dans ta chambre. Tu as pris des cours ?

Pour les bases ouais mais ça m'a vite gonflé.

Haha rebelle va !

Ça t'pose un problème ? lui dit-il sans méchanceté.

Je serais pas là et j'aurais pas accepté de manger avec toi si ça me dérangeait.

Pas faux, t'as pas l'air d'être vraiment le genre à te forcer à dire oui. Et toi, depuis quand tu fais du violon ?

J'ai commencé à sept ans.

Ok. C'est bon c'est finit. Tiens, pour toi.

Merci bien !

J'te raccompagne, je vais aller promener Démon.

Ça marche.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de l'immeuble en compagnie du chien de Castiel. Ils se quittèrent devant la maison d'Aleissia où l'attendaient Chihaya et leur jeune chienne. Cette dernière se montra froide devant l'enthousiasme baveux du Beauceron, mais ne montra pas une once de méchanceté à son égard. Elle n'étais simplement pas intéressée.

Alors tu viens demain ou pas du coup ?

Tu verras bien.

Et le jeune homme s'en alla sur un clin d'œil, laissant Aleissia avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Himitsu - Secret  
_(__Theme__song__inspiration__:Secret__Case__–__Anohana__)_

Le lendemain, Aleissia peina à se réveiller suite à quatre heures de sommeil bien courtes. Un cauchemars survenu en plein milieu de sa nuit. Encore. Mais, cette fois-ci elle n'avait réveillé personne, étouffant son cri dans son oreiller encore humide de larmes. D'un geste brusque elle envoya son réveil s'écraser au sol pour le faire taire. Elle grogna et s'extirpa du lit, prenant la direction de la salle de bains. Quand elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, Aleissia se compara à un lapin atteint de myxomatose avec ses yeux bouffis, rouges et nettement cerclés.

Vive les lunettes de soleil…, se dit-elle.

La douche la raviva et lui redonna des couleurs mais n'égaya pas plus son air maussade. Son envie d'aller en cours était comparable à celle d'un animal qu'on amène chez le vétérinaire. Aujourd'hui, elle prenait les cours trop tôt pour pouvoir s'occuper et conduire Chihaya à l'école ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur. C'est donc le cœur plutôt lourd qu'elle quitta son foyer après avoir pris soin de laisser un mot pour son oncle avec quelques recommandations pour sa petite sœur ainsi que pour les repas. A peine eut-elle franchit le perron qu'une mâchoire la retint par la manche suivit d'un gémissement. Aleissia se retourna pour découvrir sa jeune chienne qui avait sentit le malaise de sa maîtresse. L'adolescente s'agenouilla près d'elle et enfoui son visage dans le doux pelage de l'encolure de Shiro dont la chaleur lui procura une accalmie. Elle embrassa le haut de la tête de sa chienne et s'en alla avant que ne lui vienne l'envie de prendre Shiro avec elle et de s'en aller à son point ressource, loin de la ville. La jeune fille enfourcha son vélo, musique sur les oreilles, caisse à violon et sac de cours harnachés sur son dos puis se rendit au lycée. La journée s'annonça encore plus longue que prévu. Castiel manquait à l'appel, ce qui n'étonna personne mais Aleissia ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçue. Ce qui étonna les élèves en revanche, c'était l'absence d'Iris apparemment malade.

Quelqu'un doit particulièrement m'en vouloir pour me priver des deux seules personnes avec qui j'ai un minimum de contact, geint-elle intérieurement.

Elle se retrouva donc au milieu de deux bureaux vides. L'adolescente ne réagit pas aux ricanements d'Ambre et de ces deux comparses. Un cours d'économie de deux interminables heures lui permit de rattraper son sommeil dans un demi repos, ne comprenant rien au dialecte étrange de l'enseignant. A la pause, Aleissia ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un message à son voisin-fantôme.

« Lâcheur… »

Nulle réponse ne vint et le prochain cours s'annonça à l'arrivée d'un autre professeur. L'éternel blabla de bienvenue et du commencement d'une nouvelle année précéda le traditionnel programme scolaire sur les prochains cours d'anglais à suivre. Enfin une matière où Aleissia pu s'éveiller et se sentir plus qu'à l'aise. Cette gymnastique de la langue et de l'audition lui plaisait, son aisance parût satisfaire son jeune enseignant aussi. L'heure suivante était dispensée par Mademoiselle Courbiel, la professeur de français. Suivant le programme qu'elle avait annoncé lors de la dernière session, un exposé en groupe de trois élèves sur le thème principal ou personnage d'une œuvre littéraire dans la liste éditée par l'enseignante, aurait lieu la veille des vacances de Noël. Selon ses consignes, l'enseignante préférait elle-même faire les groupes avec l'éternel refrain de la cohésion entre chaque élève de la classe. Aleissia ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela car en tant que nouvelle, elle ne connaissait presque personne.

Elle se retrouva donc à faire équipe avec une élève répondant au doux patronyme de Rosalya et avec Castiel, au grand damne d'Ambre qui s'était retrouvée avec Alexy et la pauvre petite Violette.

Pour cet exposé je veux de l'originalité, je vous donne carte blanche sur le choix de l'œuvre, la façon dont vous aller la présenter, le rôle que vous allez y mettre chacun, vous faites comme vous voulez du moment que vous respectez les bases. A savoir : je veux voir apparaître un schéma dans votre exposé introduction, développement, conclusion. La routine quoi. Vu le temps que je vous donne d'ici votre passage à l'oral j'attends de vous un excellent travail. Pas de la perfection, mais un travail soigné où on voit que vous y avez mit bonne foi. Mettez vous en groupe !

Ce faisant les élèves bougèrent comme dans une fourmilière pendant que l'enseignante inscrivait les titres au tableau. Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure d'argent et aux même iris dorés que Aleissia vint s'installer à côté de cette dernière à la place d'Iris.

Bonjour, moi c'est Rosa, dit-elle d'une voix entraînante ave un doux sourire.

Salut Rosalya, lui répondit sa camarade en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Alors, tu commence à te faire à la vie à Sweet Amoris ?

Hum plus ou moins, rit Aleissia. Et en plus mes deux voisins m'abandonnent.

C'est vrai que les débuts d'années pour les nouveaux ne sont jamais simples. Et faire un exposé en groupe avec Castiel relève du challenge, soupira Rosalya.

S'il a le malheur de nous faire planter, je l'émascule ! siffla Aleissia entre ses dents.

Haha j'aimerais bien voir un petit bout de femme comme toi tenir tête à Castiel !

Les filles furent interrompues par le crissement de craie sur le tableau noir sur lequel Mademoiselle Courbiel inscrivait les titres d'œuvres sélectionnées pour leur exposé :

Les Liaisons Dangereuses, de Pierre Choderlos de Laclos

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, De Charles Perrault

Les Bannis et les Proscrits (tome 1), de James Clemens

La Mécanique du Cœur, de Mathias Malzieu

Geisha, d'Arthur Golden

Regard Violet, de Stephen Woodworth

La Nostalgie de l'Ange, d'Alice Sebold

Ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, d'Amélie Nothomb

Et si c'était vrai, de Marc Levy

On peut dire que les thèmes sont variés…,déclara Rosalya

C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Seul souci, on ne peut pas choisir pour le moment vu qu'il nous manque un membre.

Je doute que l'on choisisse aujourd'hui, lui assura la jeune fille. Tu en as lu de cette liste ?

Oui, trois et toi ?

Trois aussi. Lesquels connais-tu ?

La Mécanique du Cœur, Geisha et La Nostalgie de l'Ange. Et toi ?

Les Liaisons Dangereuses, Et si c'était vrai et Geisha aussi, énonça Rosalya.

Ça nous fait six possibilités ou plus si Castiel en connaît aussi.

A nouveau, les lycéennes furent interrompues par la jeune enseignante qui reprit la parole.

Je vous donne une semaine pour vous décidez quant à l'œuvre que vous étudierez, si vous n'avez pas fait votre choix, je le ferais pour vous. Si vous êtes plusieurs sur un même livre, ce n'est pas grave mais je ne veux aucune ressemblance entre les deux exposés ! Vous êtes prévenus, pensez alors à vous concerter entre groupes. Sur ce, commençons !

Sur ces derniers mots entraînants, le cours commença. Les stylos et crayons commencèrent à griffer doucement le papier, les oreilles attentives aux explications du professeur, tout cela dans un silence religieux.

Malgré son enthousiasme quelque peu retrouvé, Aleissia avait l'esprit ailleurs. Le cours de littérature avait beau être intéressant à ses yeux, l'adolescente ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir oppressée. Elle avait hâte d'être à la fin de la journée, commencer les séances du club de musique. Pour échapper à l'ennui, elle laissa son esprit s'évader. Elle l'envoya vagabonder dans les couloirs de la petite auberge nichée entre deux montagnes d'Okayama où elle travaillait encore avec Taïchi quelques mois auparavant, avec la mer en contre-bas. L'odeur de la cire sur les bois, l'odeur des fleurs de cerisier apportée par la brise matinale, le silence pigmenté par le carillon de verre bercé par le vent, le bruit feutré du frottement des kimonos, le calme avant la tempête du coup d'envoi pour les services, l'effervescence éreintante et les odeurs alléchantes de la cuisine, la voix tonitruante du cuisinier en chef Tokio, les plaisanteries et taquineries de son second Ryuuji, les séances du thé avec la patronne et ses leçons d'Ehru, un traditionnel instrument chinois à deux cordes, les grandes festivités, les feux d'artifice sur la plage pendant les vacances…

Un pincement au cœur face à ses bons souvenirs était le point d'alerte. La jeune fille devait partir loin. Quitte à sécher l'après-midi, elle reviendrait pour la musique. Sécher ? La première semaine de la rentrée ? Aleissia secoua la tête pour se ressaisir, prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle put pour la suite de sa matinée. Dans sa tête se dessinait une petite pendule chronométrant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour aller à son point ressource au pied du saule pleureur, y manger et retourner au lycée. Elle serait forcément en retard, mais elle trouverait une excuse. Manger seule sur le toit sans son compagnon aux cheveux rouges n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle, et elle ne possédait pas les clés qui y donnaient accès. Aussi, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Aleissia ne perdit pas de temps à ranger ses affaires et à se ruer vers son vélo après avoir assurer à sa coéquipière qu'elles se tiendraient au courant à propos du prochain exposé.

Elle pédalait. Vite. Très vite. Ses poumons incendiaient sa cage thoracique. Son cœur avait atteint un rythme de battements effrénés. Les cheveux au vent, elle entendait le cliquetis de son grelot accroché à son bracelet. Elle en oublia la circulation et le monde autour d'elle. Allant de virages en virages, de ruelles en ruelles, elle sortit enfin de la ville. Elle ralentit la cadence et alla longer un champs de coquelicots. Elle freina, descendit de son vélo et alla en cueillir quelques un. Une fois le bouquet fait, elle reprit sa route à pieds, calmement. La jeune fille marcha tranquillement jusqu'à un petit chemin boisé aboutissant sur une colline surplombant la ville. Loin du bruit des voitures, loin des passants, loin des gens, elle était seule au monde. Elle le toisait avec dédain, elle si petite aux yeux de l'univers, si petite aux yeux des gens qui l'entouraient elle osa les mépriser. A côté du saule pleureur, Aleissia hurla à plein poumons un court instant. Un instant qui lui redonna un souffle pour le reste de la journée qui s'annonçait. La jeune fille déposa son petit bouquet au pied du grand arbre. Son tronc conséquent, ses branches sinueuses et son feuillage protecteur l'attirait comme si le végétal lui susurrait d'y grimper pour s'y réfugier. L'adolescente ne mit pas longtemps avant de capituler, elle alla chercher son bentô qu'elle prit entre ses dents, et s'attela à escalader précautionneusement les nœuds de bois qu'offrait le saule pour s'y nicher au sommet. Aleissia réussi à se hisser en haut du tronc qui offrait une alcôve assez grande pour y loger deux personnes. Elle alla se lover entre deux grosses branches, calant son dos contre l'une d'elle, une jambe tombant dans le vide tandis que l'autre était repliée. En pleine contemplation devant tant de quiétude contrastant avec l'effervescence grouillante quelques kilomètres en contre-bas, la lycéenne soupira d'aise, recouvrant son calme. Elle engloutit son repas, sa cavalcade à vélo l'ayant affamée. Une fois repue, Aleissia se réinstalla contre sa branche et se perdit à nouveau dans le paysage lorsqu'elle perçut les vibrations de son portable au fond d'une des poches de sa veste Elle s'en saisit pour y lire un message provenant de Castiel.

« Mais où t'es passée bordel ? J'te cherche partout, Rosalya et son copain m'ont dit t'avoir vue filer du bahut ! Et c'est moi le lâcheur après ? »

A l'instar de l'expéditeur, l'adolescente ne répondit pas à son message comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche et entreprit sa descente de l'arbre. Elle resta encore quelques instants encore plantée devant lui, comme si elle conversait silencieusement avec, le remerciant de lui avoir offert un abri réconfortant au creux de ses bras végétaux. Aleissia prit la route du retour en direction de son lycée à un rythme soutenu mais pas pressé. Elle arriverait en retard mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle profitait encore de l'apaisement que lui avait procurait son escapade. Le long d'une descente déserte, sans aucun véhicule ni passant, la jeune fille lâcha son guidon et mit ses bras en croix, appréciant le vent qui fouettait son visage. Une fois arrivée devant son établissement scolaire, et sans retard, l'enthousiasme retrouvé de la jeune fille ne s'envola pas. Elle fut rejoint par une Rosalya sautillante tout sourire au hangar à vélos. Cette jeune fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup par ses longs cheveux argents et mêmes iris dorés lui donna un autre regain de bonne humeur. Rosalya dégageait une aura de fraîcheur, un sourire et des yeux pétillants de malice. Etrangement, Aleissia se sentait très à l'aise avec sa nouvelle camarade.

Où étais-tu passée ? Castiel est arrivé même pas cinq minutes après ton départ on ne peut plus précipité ! Il n'avait pas l'air content du tout que tu sois partie !

Hum peut-être mais lui m'avait lâchement abandonnée ce matin, grogna Aleissia

Vous êtes bien amusants tout les deux, hihi. Bon, blague mise à part, je lui ai dit pour l'exposé, ça ne l'enchante pas trop mais on fera avec son mauvais caractère. Il n'a lu que Geisha et les Bannis et les Proscrits sur la liste que la prof nous a donné, expliqua Rosalya pendant que les deux adolescentes se rendaient à leur salle de cours.

Si j'ai bien suivit, notre choix risque fortement de se porter sur celui que l'on a en commun ? en déduit Aleissia.

Et oui ! C'est le plus logique surtout, si on le connaît tout les trois, on a plus de chances d'obtenir un bon résultat final. T'as des idées ?

Un tas d'idées oui ! On en reparlera quand Castiel sera avec nous.

Oui il faudra établir un planning quand il sera là aussi. T'as son numéro ? Vu son active présence scolaire…

Oui je l'ai, il me faudra le tien aussi Rosa-chan.

… Rosa.. quoi ? s'étonna l'intéressée.

Aleissia sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues pendant qu'elle levait les yeux vers Rosalya. Elle lui avait accolé un suffixe féminin d'affection sans s'en rendre compte.

Je… euh Excuse moi, j'ai été trop familière tout d'un coup, bredouilla la petite nippone. Au Japon, quand on apprécie une personne, on peut ajouter un suffixe à son nom ou prénom. Je… Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'espère ne pas t'avoir offusquée..

Haha non pas du tout, t'es mignonne ! C'est une sorte de surnom ? En tout cas, ça ne me dérange pas. Ça donne quoi avec ton prénom à toi ?

Ça dépend, il y a plusieurs variantes… J'aurais pu t'appeler Roro-chi, Ro-tan ou Rosa-chin. Mes amis m'appelaient Sia-chan si tu veux..

Hum je te laisse ce surnom pour tes amis, je t'en trouverais un autre comme j'ai fait pour Lys-chou !

… Qui ?

Lysandre ! Le frère cadet de mon petit ami, Leigh, lui répondit Rosalya, soudain très rêveuse à la pensée de son amoureux. Et toi, tu as un petit ami, dis ?

Euh je ne suis arrivée ici il n'y a même pas trois mois tu sais…

Ah oui c'est vrai excuse moi. Et lorsque tu étais au Japon, non plus ?

Euh…non.

Roh mignonne comme tu es ! Mais en même temps, une fille qui fait du karaté j'avoues que ça pourrait peut-être compliquer les choses…

Humph, au moins je sais me défendre, maugréa Aleissia, mains dans les poches et tête rentrée dans les épaules, une moue boudeuse accrochée au coin des lèvres et le rouge aux joues.

Hihi t'es trop jolie quand tu rougis !

Mais vas tu te taire !

Plus Aleissia se renfrognait, plus Rosalya prenait plaisir à la taquiner. Pendant que l'une s'amusait et l'autre râlait, les deux adolescentes allèrent rejoindre toutes deux une place libre dans la salle de cours où elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre. Le silence s'installa lorsque l'enseignant entra en classe et commença son cours. Le seul cours de l'après-midi entre quatorze et seize heure. Les jeunes filles s'échangèrent quelques mots inscrits furtivement sur petit bouts de papier, se donnant leurs coordonnées, en apprenant un peu plus l'une sur l'autre. Aleissia apprit que le petit ami de Rosalya était le vendeur de la petite boutique à succès de vêtements en tout genre au centre de la ville et que ce dernier était le frère aîné de Lysandre. Elle sut aussi que sa nouvelle amie avait une passion dont elle voulait faire sa profession : la photographie. Seulement ses parents refusaient qu'elle vive son rêve car c'est un milieu où il est difficile de percer. Pour eux, ce n'était pas un vrai métier. Les parents de l'adolescente n'approuvaient pas non plus à cent pour cent la relation que leur fille unique entretenait avec le jeune styliste de la ville. Pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, la jeune adolescente faisait bon nombre de concessions comme être assidue en cours, avoir des notes et une attitude quasi-irréprochable et aucune sortie en semaine. Rosalya arrivait néanmoins à briser les règles pour passer du temps avec con petit ami, grâce au frère cadet de ce dernier, Lysandre. Rosa et lui étaient de ce fait très complices.

Aleissia quant à elle, lui avoua où elle s'était rendue lors de la pause de midi ainsi que ses raisons. Elle lui conta son ancienne vie au Japon, sa vie de famille différente de celle de sa camarade. Le couple que formait ses parents était simple et sans grandes houles des aléas de la vie si ce n'est leur accident en juin dernier. Malgré le fait que Tsubaki Amano, la mère d'Aleissia, était à la tête d'une grande firme et, de ce fait, avait beaucoup de responsabilités et peu de temps pour sa famille, c'était une femme droite, juste et aimante sous ses grands airs froids et hautains. Hathori Amano, quant à lui, était un père sur-protecteur et adorateur de ses filles. Le père poule dans toute sa splendeur. Rosalya se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire lorsque son amie lui confia que, le jour où Aleissia avait ramener à la maison un camarade de classe pour un devoir, son père l'avait interrogé pendant une heure avant de le mettre à la porte sans se soucier qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous purement scolaire.

Un cliquetis métallique interrompit Aleissia dans la lecture de la réponse de Rosalya. La jeune fille dirigea son regard en direction du bruit discret provenant du bracelet de sa voisine. Un petit renard en argent blanc et un petit oiseau du même métal s'entrechoquaient, pendants à la gourmette de l'adolescente. Elle fixait le petit renard d'argent qui lui aussi semblait la sonder de ses yeux d'améthyste malicieux. Une sensation étrange submergea Aleissia qui la renvoya à son rêve de la nuit dernière. Elle se souvint alors que le scénario de son monde onirique se différenciait des précédents. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle longeait un dédale de boutiques dans la rue principale de la ville, se rendant à l'école de Chihaya. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la Volvo grise de ses parents. Elle fit une déconnexion corporelle à ce moment là, visionnant la scène depuis le mur où allait se fracasser le véhicule et ses passagers. Alors, elle fit face à son image. Elle se vit vêtue de son uniforme, portant son sac sur son épaule. Et puis, à sa gauche se tenait un grand renard aux iris dorés assis sur son arrière train. Il lui arrivait presque aux épaules. Il semblait à Aleissia que l'animal était incandescent, mais il ne dégageait aucune onde de chaleur. Bien au contraire, les flammèches qui l'entouraient étaient bleues. A sa droite se tenait un autre renard de taille normale, son pelage presque blanc et ses yeux noisettes semblèrent étrangement familier à Aleissia. La jeune fille détourna les yeux de son reflet accompagné du duo de renards lorsqu'elle entendit un crissement de pneus. Elle vit alors ses parents foncer droit sur elle. Par pur réflexe elle se protégea inutilement de ses bras. Elle eut le temps de voir une tierce personne dans le véhicule de Tusbaki et Hathori. Une grande silhouette tapie à l'arrière. Le choc frontal fut le réveil d'Aleissia.

La jeune fille refit surface, en entendant des appels lointains. Elle finit par reconnaître la voix de Rosalya.

Aleissia ! Le cours est terminé… Youhou ?

Aleissia cligna trois fois des yeux avant de les relever vers sa camarade.

Tu es toute pâle et en sueur, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je…je t'avoues que je ne me sens pas très bien…

Il fait très lourd dans cette salle. Viens, on va prendre l'air, ça te fera du bien, lui dit Rosalya en la levant de force, l'entraînant dehors.

L'air frais fit du bien à Aleissia qui alla s'étendre de tout son long dans l'herbe de la cour, non loin des banc. Elle entendit Rosa prendre place à côté d'elle. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses un long moment les yeux clos jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre ne vienne les toiser. Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'une voix retentit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 – Deuxième partie** : Play Violin for me

( song theme inspiration : Will - Pandora Hearts / Sochite Ima – Asami Seto )

L'air frais fit du bien à Aleissia qui alla s'étendre de tout son long dans l'herbe de la cour, non loin des banc. Elle entendit Rosa prendre place à côté d'elle. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses un long moment les yeux clos jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre ne vienne les toiser. Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'une voix retentit.

Ça t'écorcherais de répondre à tes messages ? gronda la voix de Castiel.

Je te retourne le compliment, lui répondit Aleissia en se rallongeant aux côtés de Rosalya qui était restée redressée.

Ça tombe bien que tu sois là Castiel, dit cette dernière. On va pouvoir parler de l'exposé.

J'en ai rien à foutre de votre exposé ! C'est pas à toi que j'parlais Rosalya.

Aleissia se remit debout et regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Il ne dévia pas le regard. Il lui répondit par son rictus des mauvais jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive les yeux encore rougis de fatigue d'Aleissia, ainsi que le peu de couleur qu'elle reflétait.

Woh tu t'es frotté les yeux avec du poivre ou quoi ?

Arrête Cast', elle ne se sent pas très bien aujourd'hui, tenta Rosalya.

On s'en fout d'mes yeux. Toi, peut-être qu'en t'en a rien à faire de cet exposé, normal pour un je-m'en-foutiste tu m'diras. Mais tu vois, nous on s'en fout pas. On est une équipe alors tu pourrais faire un tout p'tit effort, rien qu'un tout p'tit, histoire qu'on se rétame pas trop au moins.

Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais t'obéir peut-être ? Tu crois encore au père Noël, ma p'tite, ricana l'adolescent.

C'est pas un ordre bordel, Castiel ! On te demande juste une faveur ! Toi tu crois sans doute qu'on bosse et qu'on fait des efforts pour se faire bien voire tandis que toi tu te ramènes en touriste en cours en n'en faisant qu'à ta tête ! Pour les autres j'en sais rien, mais moi ce qui me motive pour bosser un minimum c'est de réussir à peu près comme je veux pour avoir d'autres libertés que les tiennes sans être tributaire de qui que ce soit ! Ni être une charge pour ma famille !

Eh oh pour qui tu te prends pour me faire une leçon ? ragea le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Pour personne mais…, elle s'interrompit, l'image de Castiel devenant floue. Sa tête recommençait à lui tourner.

Eh ça va ? fit le jeune homme.

La jeune fille sentit la main légère de Rosalya la rattraper avant qu'elle ne vacille.

Ça va, ça va. Pas de problèmes. Le soleil et la cavalcade à vélo sans doute…

Aleissia sentit quelque chose lui tapoter doucement le haut du front. Elle leva les yeux en direction de Castiel qui lui tendait une bouteille d'eau sortie de son sac. Ce dernier détournait le regard.

M…Merci, lui dit-elle en se saisissant de l'objet, les yeux rivés sur ses tennis.

De rien. Bon, j'vous dis à demain, j'me rentre.

Salut Castiel, le saluèrent les deux filles.

On est mal barrées pour l'exposé Aleissia, se plaignit son amie.

Crois moi que s'il me tient encore tête là dessus, j'irai jusqu'à le harceler chez lui ! gronda l'intéressée, après avoir bu plusieurs gorgées d'eau, les effets du malaise se dissipant petit à petit.

Tu sais où il habite ? s'étonna Rosalya.

Oui je suis allée chez lui hier..

Han ! Ah oui et pourquoi .. ? lui demanda sa camarade, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, les yeux pétillants.

Pour un transfert de musiques, répondit placidement Aleissia.

Même pas drôle..

Bah tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tiens, ce n'est pas Lysandre qui arrive ?

En effet, le jeune homme aux yeux vairons se dirigeait vers elles, ses cheveux offrant des reflets scintillants au soleil. Aleissia se demandait comment il pouvait supporter ses vêtements apparemment peu légers, par un temps pareil. Rosalya sautilla vers le jeune homme.

Lys-chou !

Rosa…, se renfrogna le jeune homme.

Quoi ?

Pourrais-tu un jour arrêter avec ce surnom, s'il te plait.. ?

Oooh, fit Rosalya avec une moue de petite fille prise en flagrant délit.

Et ne fais pas cette tête là, lui dit Lysandre sur un ton plus doux ce qui fit sourire la petite amie de son frère.

Tu venais nous voir pourquoi ?

Pour d'abord te dire que mon frère ne pourra pas venir te chercher ce soir et qu'il s'en excuse. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Rosa, je n'y suis pour rien.

Je sais…

Ensuite je venais chercher Aleissia.

Moi ? s'étonna l'intéressée qui avait reprit ses couleurs.

Oui, le cours de musique va bientôt commencer, j'ai pris les devants pour t'amener à la salle, lui répondit Lysandre, un doux sourire en coin.

Ah merci beaucoup ! Je vais chercher mon violon, je reviens !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Aleissia se précipita vers sa salle de cours où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Elle les rangea et se saisit de son instrument. Elle avait sentit un malaise planer venant de Rosalya lorsque Lysandre lui eut annoncé l'annulation du rendez-vous entre elle et son petit ami. Cette impression se confirma lorsqu'elle revint vers ses camarades et aperçut la jeune fille s'essuyer le coin des yeux. Elle ne posa cependant, aucune question, par pudeur.

A demain, Aleissia, lui dit son amie d'une petite voix.

Bonsoir Rosa-chan, à demain, lui répondit-elle d'un signe de la main en lui souriant.

L'appellation destinée à Rosalya donna à cette dernière un regain de gaieté et étonna le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés. Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent en silence en direction de l'établissement après le départ de leur camarade. Ce silence était pesant pour Aleissia, aussi le rompit-elle.

Alors, de quel instrument joues-tu ? tenta-t-elle.

Je ne joues d'aucun instrument, je chante, lui répondit-il froidement.

Ah. D'accord. Et ça fait longtemps ? rajouta Aleissia sans se démonter.

Un certain temps, oui.

Un style précis ?

Plutôt varié.

…

On est arrivé. Entre.

Les deux lycéens avaient aboutis devant une pièce du second étage au fond du couloir. La salle en question était spacieuse, très lumineuse avec une ambiance feutrée et très aérienne en même temps transportant les odeurs furtives des bois cirés et lustrés, comme si elle se détachait du reste du lycée, à part. Un certain nombre de chaises mises en cercle au milieu de divers instruments tel qu'un piano blanc, une batterie, et un violoncelle. Les grands classiques en somme. Il n'y avait que quatre élèves présents lorsqu'ils entrèrent, en plus d'un enseignant qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à un enseignant. Grand, entre deux âges, une opulente chevelure poivrée-sel parsemée dont la coupe évoquait l'époque des Beattles, des lunettes rondes habillaient ses yeux bleu clair. Mr Guérin arborait un jean troué aux genoux et une chemise beige en coton. On ne peut plus naturel. Cette allure contrastait énormément avec le cadre qu'offrait la salle de musique.

Ah Lys', mon pote, on attendait plus qu'vous avant de commencer. Allez vous asseoir, dit-il d'une voix enjouée à leur arrivée.

Aleissia alla s'asseoir entre Lysandre et une brunette de sa classe s'appelant Capucine.

Coucou ! lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire enjoliveur.

Salut Capucine.

Bon, alors mam'zelle Aleissia, commença l'enseignant à l'adresse de la nouvelle recrue, pour couper court aux éternels blabla des présentations, j'vais pas t'poser de questions. Tu vas v'nir ici, au milieu et nous jouer un morceau de c'que tu veux. Hop hop hop !

Surprise, Aleissia s'exécuta néanmoins. La jeune fille sorti son violon de sa caisse. Il avait été fait sur mesure pour elle, sur commande de sa défunte mère. C'était un instrument très personnalisé. En acajou rouge, il était de taille adapté à celle d'Aleissia, sa couleur vive tranchant harmonieusement avec les cheveux d'argent de sa propriétaire. Sur la touche, en dessous des cordes tendues, était finement gravé le dessin aux reflets nacrés d'une rose non éclose. Et sur l'éclisse était gravée en italique l'initial de son prénom. Ce violon avait un charme particulier aux yeux de Lysandre et de l'enseignant. Ces deux derniers ne s'attendaient pourtant pas au son qui allait en sortir. L'adolescente avait pris place au milieu du grand cercla formé par l'assemblée de chaises. Elle marqua un rythme soutenu en battant du pied durant les dix premières secondes et conduisit son archer frotter doucement les cordes au dessus du chevalet tandis que ses doigts fins allèrent glisser sur la touche pour en presser les cordes contre cette dernière. Une combinaison de notes aiguës mais non stridentes s'échappèrent des ouies du violon. Aleissia se laissa emporter par ce morceau qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Ce morceau lui fut apprit par sa mère. Sans se vanter, c'était celui qu'elle jouait le mieux. Elle le jouait les yeux fermés. Une fois, Taïchi avait réussi à s'accorder avec elle, l'accompagnant de sa guitare acoustique. Parfois, elle écoutait encore le résultat de cette unisson qu'ils avaient décidé d'enregistrer. Ce n'était ni lent, ni rapide. Un rythme entre deux vitesses qui allait pourtant en crescendo dans son avancée. Sa menton posé sur le petit morceau de plastique noir prévu à cet effet, la jeune fille donnait l'impression de cajoler amoureusement son instrument. Comme si à la place de la main droite tenant l'archer elle caressait le dos d'un petit enfant à consoler tandis que l'autre décidant des notes sur les cordes semblaient caresser une petite tête. Ses jambes étaient restées plantées au sol tandis que le haut de son corps se balançait à la cadence du morceau.

Sur la dernière note, Aleissia rouvrit ses yeux ambrés, regarda Lysandre qui était droit devant elle, les mains tremblantes. Elle se tourna vers son enseignant, jambes croisés, se tenant le menton au creux de la main, la sondant de ses yeux doux.

D'où vient ce morceau, petite ?

De ma mère.

Depuis combien de temps joues-tu ?

Depuis l'âge de sept ans, monsieur.

Tu as commencé très tôt. Et tu as un bien bel instrument, très personnel, quoique sans être spécialement fan de la fleur. Bref, passons. C'est pas mal du tout. Mais, héhé oui y a un mais ma cocotte, tu es encore trop rigide. Le haut de ton corps bouge oui, certes mais on sent que tu es très tendue encore. Tu te laisses submerger par tes notes, mais peut-être un peu trop pour les suivre, va falloir travailler ça ! Tu peux retourner t'asseoir.

Se faisant, Aleissia regagna sa place aux côtés de Lysandre et Capucine. Cette dernière fut appelée par le professeur pour aller se mettre au piano. La brunette jouait à la perfection un morceau de Chopin, studieuse, concentrée, sourcils presque froncés, ses doigts couraient sur les noires et les blanches. Tous écoutaient presque religieusement.

C'était magnifique, glissa Lysandre à l'oreille d'Aleissia en chuchotant. Celle-ci n'avait pas sentie son camarade se pencher vers elle.

Merci Lysandre, lui répondit-elle tout aussi bas, le rouge aux joues.

Mais de rien, c'est sincère, lui assura-t-il en un sourire chaleureux.

Tout les élèves passèrent à tour de rôle pour jouer de leur instrument. Il y avait donc une violoniste, une pianiste, un violoncelliste, un batteur, une flûtiste et un chanteur. Chacun appréciant les commentaires de leur enseignant. Cependant Lysandre ne chanta pas, faute de temps, Aleissia en fut très déçue.

Bon allez, à la s'maine prochaine les marmots, pas de devoirs pour la première semaine mais vous relâchez pas pour autant, conclut Monsieur Guérin, jetant sa sacoche par dessus son épaule et prit la direction de la sortie.

Les élèves sortirent les uns à la suite des autres, reprenant chacun la direction de leur domicile. Lysandre accompagna Aleissia jusqu'à son vélo. Sur le trajet, le jeune homme remarqua enfin la déception de sa camarade.

Ne fais donc pas cette tête, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le seul et unique cours de l'année, finit-il par dire en soupirant.

Oui je sais je sais, mais tout le monde est passé sauf toi.

Et alors ?

Et alors rien, j'ai trouvé ça dommage, c'est tout.

Peut-être, conclut-il avec son demi-sourire. Bon je te laisse, rentre bien Aleissia, à demain.

A demain Lysandre.

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent regarda son camarade à l'étrange allure s'éloigner et prit la direction opposée, retournant dans son logis tranquillement. Elle ne se mit pas en selle, de peur de refaire un malaise, elle préféra marcher jusque chez elle. Pendant qu'elle attendait Chihaya à la sortie de l'école, elle reçu à nouveau un message de Castiel. Elle sourit à la lecture de celui-ci.

« Vous avez choisi quoi au final pour l'exposé ? »

« On voulait te demander ton avis avant de prendre une décision. On pensait à Geisha. C'est le seul qu'on ait lu tout les trois.»

« ça m'va »

« Cool =) »

« A demain. »

« Bonne soirée. »

« Idem =) »

Nee-san ! entendit-elle au loin.

Aleissia rangea son téléphone et releva la tête pour voir sa petite sœur se diriger vers elle en sautillant, un bouquet de pâquerettes et une feuille à la main. La jeune fille s'accroupit et ouvrit grand ses bras dans lesquels Chihaya vint se nicher. La fillette lui montra son œuvre d'art, pas peu fière d'elle. C'était une grande feuille pour deux dessins enfantins. L'un les représentaient toutes les deux, entourées de leur oncle et cousin, Shiro sagement assise à leurs côtés, devant la bâtisse, leur nouveau foyer et l'autre représentaient à nouveaux les deux sœurs au pied du sol pleureur de la colline. Chihaya commentait chaque petit détails, ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Aux yeux de sa grande sœur, ces croquis reflétaient les sentiments qu'éprouvaient sa benjamine depuis leur arrivée. La fillette avait prit de l'assurance à une vitesse hallucinante qui forçait le respect pour une enfant de six ans. Comme à l'accoutumée, Aleissia installa la petite sur la selle de son vélo et elles rentrèrent chez elles. Où les attendaient leur oncle Tom, leur cousin Alexandre et leur jeune chienne Shiro, comme sur les dessins de Chihaya. Elle décida de ne parler ni de ses malaises, ni de son rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Un rêve lié à un trauma énorme, il était donc logique que ces cauchemars soient récurrents et décalés par rapport au monde réel. Le temps aurait raison de ce monde onirique angoissant.

Le doux mois de septembre s'écoula tranquillement, laissant place aux couleurs chatoyantes de l'automne du mois d'octobre. Les arbres donnaient l'impression de s'embraser, le soleil colorant de ciel de tons pastels. Malgré les couleurs des feuillages qui se voulaient chaudes, un vent frais et piquant s'installa dans la petite ville. Les tenues légères estivales firent place aux pulls en coton, voir par certains matins une écharpe pour protéger nez et gorge. Aleissia abandonna à contre cœur ses shorts pour les remplacer par ses jeans, céder ses top et débardeurs par des t-shirts à manches longues et vestes. Son premier mois à Sweet Amoris, malgré ses débuts hauts en couleurs, se déroula sans heurts. Elle se plaisait de plus en plus au boulot dans sa petite boutique, et prenait plaisir à taquiner Lou, sa jeune collègue, sur sa relation naissante avec son cousin, Alexandre. Iris revint en classe la seconde semaine de la rentrée, la jeune fille ayant souffert d'un virus d'angine sévère, elle peinait encore à recouvrer l'intégralité de sa voix. Ambre avait sans doute décider que la nouvelle élève ne valait pas la peine que l'on s'occupe d'elle, aussi la laissait-elle tranquille. Sans pour autant oublier de lui lancer quelques menaces ouvertes à témoins, car l'adolescente aux yeux verts était constamment irritée par le rapprochement évolutif entre la jeune japonaise et le convoité Castiel. Ce que la jeune blonde ne remarquait pas, c'était l'indifférence totale d'Aleissia face à ses menaces. Le déjeuner sur le toit avec le garçon aux cheveux colorés était devenu un rituel. Lors de ces moments, Castiel trouvait toujours un prétexte ou montrait ouvertement sa curiosité pour picorer dans le panier-repas d'Aleissia, ce qui amusait cette dernière même si elle avait tendance à râler à ce que l'on pique dans son assiette. La fourmi n'est pas une grande prêteuse lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture. Le jeune homme lui demandait souvent comment un petit bout de femme comme elle, pouvait engloutir autant de victuailles. Ce à quoi elle répondait puérilement en lui tirant la langue. Leurs conversations se basaient principalement sur la musique, car Aleissia s'intéressait désormais de près aux Wringgled Skulls et avait aussi fait connaître deux groupes au jeune homme. Castiel s'étonna lui même à apprécier un groupe de J-pop, à savoir Cool Joke. Ils échangeaient la moindre nouvelle information, s'ils n'étaient pas au même endroit, l'un envoyait toujours un message à l'autre. Aleissia appréciait beaucoup le fait que son ami ait décidé de s'investir dans leur travail de groupe concernant leur exposé. En raison de la stricte autorité des parents de Rosalya, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que leurs réunions auraient lieu chez la jeune fille. Aleissia et Rosalya crurent que la mère de cette dernière allait leur faire une attaque à la vue de Castiel, arrivant avec ses cheveux rouges vif en bataille, son t-shirt au logo éloquent, sa veste de cuir quelque peu élimée, ses Doc Martens montantes, sa chaîne d'argent au cliquetis rythmé à ses pas. Le jeune homme s'amusait des réactions hystériques de la maternelle de Rosa, ce qui laissait les filles mi-figue mi-raisin, de crainte d'une réaction prochainement excessive de la part de Mme Robinson. Pour ce devoir, ils avaient donc décidé de parler du thème principal : les Geisha. Grâce aux origines d'Aleissia, ils avaient un atout majeur du point de vue des connaissances plus concrêtes sur ces Dames de compagnie. Rosalya eut l'idée de faire une sorte de mise en scène, les représentant tout les trois. Aleissia approuva cette idée en proposant qu'ils soient évidemment chacun vêtus d'habits traditionnels, y comprit Castiel qui blêmit à cette idée. Il commença à broncher, mais lorsque Aleissia lui mit sous le nez un album rare des Wringled Skull qu'il cherchait désespérément à se procurer, il ne pipa mot et laissa place à la majorité bien qu'affichant sa mauvaise foi en marmonnant. Le jeune homme incarnerait donc un client accompagné de deux Geisha représentées par les deux filles. La petite nippone fournirait tout naturellement les vêtements, en espérant qu'un de ses kimonos serait de taille pour Rosalya qui était plus grande qu'elle. Dans le cas contraire, elle aviserait avec un de ceux de sa mère en dernier recours. Castiel héritera d'un des kimonos du cousin de leur camarade nippone. Pour un peu plus de réalisme, Aleissia apprendrait les rudiments du service du thé à Rosalya, tandis qu'elle jouerait un morceau d'Ehru à leur client, Castiel en l'occurrence. Aleissia émit l'idée au jeune homme de se teindre les cheveux en noir pour plus d'effet mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement. Vu l'effort qu'il avait fait en acceptant la mise en scène en habits de tradition, l'adolescente n'insista pas. Seulement, elle le pria d'attacher ses cheveux, il céda face aux yeux suppliants d'Aleissia et Rosalya. Toutes deux réunies, elles avaient moins de mal à faire flancher leur camarade au mauvais caractère. D'un côté il faisait face à la petite amie du frère de Lysandre, son meilleur ami, et Rosa était assez maligne et sournoise glisser à Lysandre le peu d'entrain dont il faisait preuve. Lysandre avait le don pour lui donner l'impression d'être réprimander comme un enfant en faute. Et d'un autre, il avait une Rosalya miniature du nom d'Aleissia, qui était aussi têtue que lui. A l'inverse de Castiel, Aleissia était très patiente et persistante, aussi arrivait elle à venir à bout des résistances du jeune homme.

De son côté, la jeune fille avait encore du mal à s'habituer à l'enseignement décalé du professeur des cours de musique du jeudi soir. Elle ne comprenait pas son cheminement. Il ne la faisait pas plus travailler que cela, ne lui donnait pas de réels conseils. Ils restaient très évasifs et abstraits. Aleissia avait plus l'impression de régresser et Lysandre lui tapait sur les nerfs à rester lui aussi très mystérieux et à la réprimander à chaque fois qu'elle râlait sur un point. Le regard sévère du jeune homme la faisait rougir jusqu'au oreilles, à l'instar d'un parent qui réprimande son enfant à l'instar de Castiel. Les yeux vairons de Lysandre accentuait ce sentiment de malaise. Mais la lycéenne ne se démontait pas pour autant, elle allait lui prouver qu'elle pouvait aller jusqu'au bout ! Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi ce jeune garçon au style si particulier participait à ces cours, car c'est à peine si elle avait entendu quelque mélodie s'échapper de ses cordes vocales. Aussi bien l'enseignant que l'élève trouvaient un prétexte à cette absence de voix.

L'un dans l'autre, Aleissia se faisait progressivement à la vie scolaire de Sweet Amoris. Un soir, bien après la fin des cours, pendant que la jeune fille faisait ses devoirs, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié dans son casier divers documents nécessaires pour continuer la rédaction de ses écrits. Elle regarda sa montre. Dix huit heures trente. Elle pouvait toujours espérer qu'une femme de ménage, gardien ou encore veilleur puisse être encore aux portes de l'établissement. Ni une ni deux elle dévala les escaliers en pyjama sous les yeux ébahis de sa famille, tout trois réunis dans la salon devant la télé. Elle enfila un blouson en toute hâte et sorti sous le temps menaçant par ses nuages chargés de pluie et d'électricité malgré un léger début de fièvre. La jeune fille pédala aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'à son lycée. Par chance le portail était encore ouvert, aussi espérait-elle qu'il en soit de même pour les portes du bâtiment où se trouvait son casier. Aleissia jeta son vélo à terre et trottina jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment en question. Elle sentait que sa fièvre s'était accentuée avec sa course à vélo, mais elle n'en avait cure, ça ne serait pas long. La chance lui sourit à nouveau lorsque les battants ne lui firent pas obstacle. Les couloirs non éclairés, si ce n'est par les veilleuses, ne la rassuraient guère, elle pressa donc le pas. Arrivée au bout du corridor, elle chercha presque à tâtons son casier lorsqu'elle entendit un grand bruit qui semblait venir d'en dessous de ses pas. Elle sursauta, se figea un court instant jusqu'à percevoir comme une mélodie au travers de ses échos à moitié étouffés. La curiosité l'emporta et Aleissia se dirigea vers l'origine de ces nuisances sonores. Elle descendit une dizaine de marches qui se situaient dans un recoin du bout du couloir d'où elle venait. Une porte entre-ouverte laissait échapper un filet de lumière. Des éclats de voix parvirent à ses oreilles. L'adolescente inspira un grand coup et poussa la porte et entra. Personne. A part deux chaises sous la lumière vive. Aurait-elle encore une fois halluciné ? Un fantôme ? Mais que tu es bête ! Les ectoplasmes n'existent pas ! Des squatters alors ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé entendre chanter…, s'étonna-t-elle au moment où elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule.

Perdue dans ses pensées et grogie par les bouffées de chaleur causées par sa hausse de température, elle n'avait pas perçue les bruits de pas qui s'étaient avancés vers elle. Elle poussa un petit cri et s'éloigna vivement de ce contact corporel. Elle fit volte face et se mit en position de combat, prête à se défendre.

Bah détends toi crevette, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Les muscles d'Aleissia se décontractèrent d'eux mêmes lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Castiel. Haletante, elle reconnut les trois silhouettes qui se révélèrent à la lumière. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges s'était avancé dans la lumière, accompagné de Lysandre et, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille, Adam, son deuxième collègue du Virtual River.

Quelle trouille vous m'avez fichu tout les trois ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là à cette heure-ci ?

On vient de te poser la même question…, lui dit Lysandre.

J'avais oublié des fiches pour un devoir à rendre demain… Et vous alors ?

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils s'interrogeaient silencieusement.

Bon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te mentir dans l'absolu, mais on compte sur ta discrétion, entendu ? la prévint le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

Ouais, ou sinon j'ai moyen de te réduire au silence, ricana Castiel en appuyant so coude nonchalamment mais doucement sur le haut du crâne de la jeune fille.

A d'autres, je t'aurais déjà privé de tout moyen d'engendrer quelconque descendance avant que tu puisses tenter quoi que ce soit, lui dit-elle sur le même ton de plaisanterie. Sérieusement, je tiendrais ma langue, promit les garçons !

Eh bien tout simplement, Lysandre, Castiel et moi formons un groupe, Lys' chante, Cast' gratte et moi je bats, lui confia Adam avec un clin d'œil.

Oh je vois… Drôle d'endroit pour répéter quand même. Il y a un club de musique pourtant dans ce lycée..

Comme j'te l'ai déjà dit crevette, on peut pas y faire tout c'qu'on voudrait, lui rappela Castiel.

Pourtant, il nous laisse pas mal de libertés le prof.., insista Aleissia.

Vite fait. Et puis, Adam n'est plus lycéen d'puis un bail.

C'est pas faux, concéda la jeune fille qui commençait à sentir le contrecoup de l'effort physique et de sa montée d'adrénaline en découvrant cet endroit.

Voilà tu sais maintenant. Alors tiens ta langue ou on te la coupe, menaça gentiment Adam. Bon les jeunes, s'fait tard. On devrait se rentrer maintenant qu'on a tout rangé.

Ouaip. Allez j'te raccompagne crevette, on est sur le même chemin et t'as pas l'air en grande forme, dit Castiel en empoignant Aleissia qui se laissa faire toute engourdie.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment tous ensemble, la jeune fille se saisit de son vélo. Ils se séparèrent dès la sortie de l'établissement. Adam et Lysandre partirent dans la direction opposée d'Aleissia et Castiel. Ce dernier s'était vite réapproprié la main de la jeune fille lorsqu'ils furent sortis du lycée, avec quelque rudesse cependant. Elle sursauta car peu habituée à ce genre de gestes en général, sauf de la part des membre de sa famille. Surtout venant de Castiel, la voilà doublement surprise. Elle ne dégagea pas ses doigt de la chaleur de la paume du jeune homme pour autant. Un éclair stria le ciel et l'orage commença à gronder. Aleissia se mit à trembler, elle n'aimait pas l'orage, aussi puéril que cela puisse paraître. Elle sentit l'adolescent resserrer sa prise sur sa main.

Sérieux, t'avais vraiment besoin de te pointer au bahut ce soir ? Il va bientôt flotter, idiote ! s'exclama-t-il.

J'en avais vraiment besoin !

Le prof t'aurais pas tuée si t'avais pas rendu ça demain !

Commence pas avec ça ! râla Aleissia.

Castiel s'apprêtait à répliquer mais un coup de tonnerre couvrit son éclat de voix. Aleissia s'électrifia de la tête aux pieds tandis que des gouttelettes commencèrent à perler le sol, et eux par la même occasion. Castiel lâcha la main de son amie pour retirer sa veste et leur offrir un abri de fortune le temps de courir jusque chez Aleissia. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'aller abriter son vélo, elle l'appuya contre le muret et les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent à l'intérieur tandis qu'un réel déluge s'abattait derrière eux. Derrière la porte d'entrée, sur la marche du couloir, les attendaient la jeune chienne d'Aleissia. Mais, y étaient aussi plantés Alexandre et Tom, les bras croisés sur le torse, sourcils froncés, les yeux pleins de colère et d'inquiétude. La différence de taille était plus impressionnante que d'ordinaire entre Aleissia avec son oncle et cousin. Même Castiel ne semblait pas si imposant à côté de ces deux ours.

Et on peut savoir où tu t'es précipitée en pyjama et avec un début de fièvre à une heure pareille ? grogna l'oncle Tom entre ses dents.

Euh…Au lycée, j'avais oublié des fiches et euh.., s'expliqua sa nièce.

Abrutie ! Idiote ! T'as d'la fièvre et toi tu trouves rien d'mieux que de sortir en p'tite tenue pour aller au bahut ! vociféra Alexandre. Qui sait s'qui aurait pu t'arriver sur le chemin !

Dé..désolée. Mais comme tu peux constater je vais bien et Castiel m'a raccompagnée.

L'oncle et cousin remarquèrent enfin la présence du jeune homme aux cheveux vermillons. Au moins n'était-elle pas rentrée seule.

C'est bon, je suis rentrée en un seul morceau, vous allez pas me barricader dans ma chambre maintenant..

Ne nous tente pas ! gronda Tom dont les yeux lançait des éclairs. Vous êtes trempés en plus !

Nee-san ! lança une petite voix parmi ses éclats tonitruants. Chihaya était à son tour arrivée sur le pas de la porte et reconnut Castiel accompagnant sa sœur. Akai-kami-kun ! lança-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, désignant ses cheveux rouges distinctifs.

Bon allez rentrez, ça ne sert à rien de rester plantés là. Mais attention Aleissia, préviens nous la prochaine fois, on t'accompagne, se calma l'oncle Tom. Allez vous doucher. On vous attends pour manger.

Euh merci mais je vais rentrer chez moi perso, j'veux pas déranger, tenta Castiel, mais une main de la taille d'une assiette s'abattit sur son épaule.

Avec un déluge pareil mon gars, t'iras nul part. Vas prendre le téléphone pour prévenir chez toi pendant que le courant n'a pas encore sauté, lui conseilla Alex, vas te doucher en suivant et viens manger. Quand y en a pour quatre, y en a pour cinq.

Le jeune homme se figea mais ne répliqua pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer l'éventualité de l'absence de ses parents avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Aleissia était au courant de sa situation, c'était déjà bien assez. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient encore présents ou pas, comme d'habitude, rien ne changeait. Castiel suivit alors Aleissia jusqu'à leur téléphone au bout du couloir. Cette dernière lui glissa de la rejoindre à l'étage lorsqu'il aurait terminé. Son ami acquiesça de mauvaise grâce. Les membres de la famille de la jeune fille le laissèrent ici planté là, seul face au combiné. Deux battements de cœur, un poing qui se serre, une mâchoire qui se crispe, une inspiration et l'adolescent capitula en prenant le combiné.

Aleissia sa passa rapidement sous la douche, afin de laisser place libre à Castiel lorsque celui-ci en aurait finit avec ses parents. L'adolescente redoutait le retour de son ami. Se demandant pourquoi le jeune homme était plus irritable qu'à l'accoutumée ces derniers jours, ce dernier avait finit par lui dire que ses parents étaient revenus la semaine dernière entre deux voyages d'affaires. Visiblement, leurs rapports n'évoluaient pas. Une fois vêtue, elle alla emprunter des vêtements propres et secs à son cousin pour Castiel. Lorsqu'elle ressortit dans le couloir, elle le trouva planté en haut des escaliers, les mains dans les poches, blême de rancœur. La tension qu'il dégageait était presque palpable. Aleissia déglutit devant ce visage qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore et n'aborda pas le sujet.

La salle de bain est au fond à droite, il y a tout ce qu'il faut et te voilà des vêtements secs. Donne moi les tiens en sortant, un passage en lessive et...

Ne te donne pas cette peine, coupa-t-il en se saisissant brutalement des vêtements que la jeune fille lui tendait.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains indiquée mais son amie le stoppa en l'agrippant au bras.

Ce n'était pas une question, lui dit-elle en souriant. Donne moi au moins ta veste que je la mette à sécher.

Le jeune homme soupira, lui tendit sa veste avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau et retira ses vêtements trempés. _Quelle plaie cette naine..,_ se dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans l'étuve suffocante de la douche, sous un jet d'eau chaude. Le jeune homme avait donc appelé chez lui. Comme il s'y attendait, Castiel était tombé sur le répondeur énonçant la nouvelle absence de ses parents. C'était la voix de Madame Christelle Gayle, sa mère, qui faisait l'annonce. Cette voix cristalline et claire qu'il n'entendait désormais qu'au travers d'un combiné ou pour temporiser les accès d'humeur de Monsieur Gabriel Gayle lorsque celui-ci rabrouait leur enfant devant sa désinvolture et sa rébellion adolescente. Il avait pourtant l'habitude des passages éclairs et tumultueux avec eux depuis quelques années maintenant, alors pourquoi cela le contrariait-il autant à chacun de leurs départs précipités ? Le contact de l'eau chaude décontracta ses muscles crispés. Une odeur furtive et sucrée vint à son nez et lui rappela que son amie était passée quelques instants avant lui, sous l'eau. _Vu la limande plate et petite qu'elle est, doit pas y avoir grand chose à voir…_ A peine, cette pensée lui eut effleuré l'esprit, il se donna une claque mentale et cogna son poing contre la paroi de la douche. _Je ne suis qu'un imbécile,_ se martela-t-il en fermant les vannes et sortant de l'espace d'eau. Les vêtements du cousin d'Aleissia étaient un peu grands pour lui du point de vue de la longueur. Il fit deux ourlets aux jambes du pantalon et sorti de la salle de bain. En prenant le chemin du retour, il passa devant la chambre de sa camarade. La porte entre-ouverte laissait s'échapper de la lumière. Il poussa la porte sans frapper et découvrit Aleissia assise en tailleur sur son lit, ordinateur portable ouvert devant elle. L'adolescente, encore un peu rougie par la fièvre, avait attachés ses cheveux en deux couettes lâches. Sa frange avait poussée et cachait presque ses jolis yeux mordorés. Vêtue sobrement de noir et de blanc, elle pianotait à toute vitesse sur son clavier, son améthyste se balançant doucement au bout de la chaîne autour de son cou Elle ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence du jeune homme, qui se racla la gorge pour se manifester. La jeune fille releva la tête et sourit à son ami. Il vint s'assoire à côté d'elle et l'odeur sucrée qu'elle dégageait, à l'instar de celle qu'il avait perçu sous la douche le ramena à la brève pensée qu'il avait eu de son amie sous la douche. Il piqua un fard et détourna le regard. Aleissia haussa un sourcil, la tête sur le côté dans l'incompréhension. Elle releva les cheveux mouillés de son ami. L'adolescente se leva et alla chercher une serviette dans son placard. Elle se planta devant Castiel, entre ses jambes et se mit à frictionner doucement ses cheveux humides. Elle le sentit se crisper d'étonnement sous ses doigts mais il ne se dégagea pas, les yeux rivés sur leurs pieds entre-croisés.

Tu vas attraper la crève si tu reste comme ça, finit-elle par dire.

A qui la faute ? répliqua Castiel.

Vas savoir.

Dit-elle innocemment… Tu pianotait quoi aussi vite sur ton ordi quand j'suis arrivé ?

Je finissais un mail pour mes amis.

Ok.

Tu as pu avoir tes parents ? demanda la jeune fille après moult hésitations.

A nouveau, Aleissia sentit le jeune homme se tendre et serrer les poings. Elle fit glisser la serviette sur les épaules du garçon dans l'espoir de croiser ses yeux. En vain, il gardait la tête rivée vers le bas.

Sont repartis visiblement, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Aleissia esquissa un geste de la main en direction du haut de tête de Castiel, mais se ravisa. Il allait mal interpréter et se braquerait à nouveau. Aussi, elle lui attacha les cheveux à la place pour camoufler le geste affectif qu'elle avait l'intention de lui porter en premier lieu. Etonné, il releva la tête vers son amie.

Ils ne sont pas tout à fait sec et on nous attend pour manger en bas, lui dit-elle en lui envoyant une pichenette sur le front. Allez, on va manger, j'ai faim !

Pour changer…

Ils prirent la direction de la salle à manger où les attendaient la famille d'Aleissia. Un sentiment étrange submergea le jeune homme. Un sentiment partagé entre le malaise, le bien-être et la nostalgie. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas partagé de repas avec ses parents ? Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, il trouvait toujours le moyen d'aller manger chez Lysandre pour éviter le regard réprobateur de son père et celui chagriné et sévère de sa mère. Il tenta de ne laisser rien paraître cependant. Le jeune homme prit place entre les deux sœurs. Aleissia savait qu'il était mal à l'aise d'être ainsi entouré par une famille bruyante. Mais l'ambiance agréable et joyeuse qui émanait de chaque membre de cette famille finit par détendre l'adolescent farouche et solitaire. Il ne participait guère aux conversations, se sentant étranger à ce petit monde bienveillant et bienheureux, se contentant juste de répondre brièvement aux question qu'on lui posait et écouter ce qu'il se disait autour de la table, un vague sentiment de dégout et de jalousie l'effleura alors. Il répondit aux moqueries de Chihaya, qui avait été la première à dénoncer en riant l'incapacité du jeune homme à se servir d'une paire de baguettes, en lui pinçant la joue ce qui fit rire la fillette de plus belle. Avec ces petits rires d'enfants et les pitreries d'Alex, Castiel réussit à chasser partiellement le sentiment de malaise ressentit auparavant. La petite fille lui posait beaucoup de question. Au début réticent et répondant en toute mauvaise foi, l'interrogatoire de la petite étaient si déroutantes qu'il se laissa aller. Il finit par comprendre ses cheveux rouges étaient devenus l'origine du nouveau surnom nippon que Chihaya lui avait attribué une heure plus tôt à son arrivée avec Aleissia. Cette dernière fut soulagé de voir quelques timides sourires, même crispés venant de son ami.

Une fois le repas terminé, la jeune fille alla aider son cousin à préparer la chambre d'amis pour son camarade de classe malgré son insistance à vouloir rentrer chez lui. La pluie l'en dissuada seulement. Après leur prière devant l'autel des parents de deux filles, chacun alla se coucher respectivement dans leur chambre.

Au bout milieu de la nuit, Aleissia se réveilla en sursaut, étouffant à nouveau son cri dans son poing. Elle était en nage et brûlante de fièvre. Encore une fois, son cauchemars différait des précédents avec la présence des renards. Quelque chose lui brûlait la poitrine. Elle porta sa main à son pendentif lui-même très chaud. La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers son améthyste. Elle se demanda si la fièvre la faisait encore halluciner ou non. Sa pierre brillait comme si un battement de cœur y était loger à l'intérieur. Elle se leva en hâte et se précipita à la salle de bain. Face au miroir, elle vit son reflet aussi blanc que sa chemise qu'elle portait pour la nuit. L'adolescente écarta les deux pans du vêtement, sa pierre était toujours incandescente et constata avec stupeur et frayeur que son bijou lui avait laissé une trace de brûlure juste au dessus de ses seins. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur son oncle qui lui aussi la dévisageait. Son regard s'alterna entre l'améthyste de sa nièce et la marque que la pierre lui avait laissé.

- Que m'arrive-t-il mon oncle ? chuchota-t-elle faiblement d'une voix blanche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Confidences**

_(Mike Dawes - Somebody That I Used To Know (Gotye) - Solo Guitar)_

Tom avait du mal à reconnaître sa nièce au tient livide, les yeux injectés de sang par une nouvelle crise, dégoulinante de sueur. Puis, son regard se porta sur le pendentif violet et luminescent ainsi que la marque laissé par celui-ci sur la poitrine d'Aleissia. _Non. Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt_, se dit-il alarmé,_ elle n'a pas encore dix-huit ans. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?_

L'homme aux cheveux noir n'eut pas besoin d'ergoter plus longtemps car il vit la jeune fille vaciller pour s'évanouir dans ses bras, étourdie par la hausse de température et pics d'émotions. Avec mille précautions, il la mit sur le dos et alla lui passer un gant frais et humide sur le visage, la nuque et le poitrail. La marque commençait à s'estomper. Tom espéra du fond du cœur qu'elle disparaisse entièrement au lendemain. Ni lui ni Alex n'étaient près à la mettre devant cette situation. Elle venait juste de perdre ses parents. Tout se précipitait, ce n'était pas de bonne augure. Il reprit sa nièce dans ses bras et alla la recoucher, comme si de rien n'était. Demain est un autre jour. Lorsqu'il la déposa dans son lit, Tom étudia la visage d'Aleissia redevenu serein. Une main posée sur son front lui indiqua que la fièvre de cette dernière retombait doucement. Après un long soupir d'angoisse mélangé à la résignation devant telle adversité, il la recouvrit de sa couette et regagna son bureau. Le cœur n'étant pas à l'ouvrage pour ses travaux d'écriture, l'auteur s'installa derrière son écran d'ordinateur et rouvrit pour la énième fois un dossier depuis le décès de son frère et sa belle-sœur. La première fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un article au gros titre : « L'étrange accident d'une éminente scientifique Tsubaki Amano, directrice des Laboratoires Earth n' Search, et de son mari Hathori Amano. »

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudain sur Shiro, la jeune chienne des filles. L'animal le fixait de ses yeux noisettes, d'un air sévère et réprobateur.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y peux rien si les choses vont plus vite que prévu. Je suis aussi désemparé que toi, dit-il au canidé en redirigeant son regard vers son écran.

Contre toute attente, Shiro fit le tour du bureau et s'allongea aux côtés de Tom. Tout deux avaient l'air soucieux, même l'animal sous ses airs canins.

Castiel se réveilla tôt. Très tôt, par rapport à ses habitudes. Parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui, le jeune homme était en éveil depuis un certain temps, guettant le moindre bruit qui lui donnerait le feu vert pour se lever. En effet, la nuit précédente, il avait été hébergé chez sa nouvelle amie, Aleissia Amano. Une étrange jeune nippone fraîchement arrivée depuis la rentrée, ridiculement petite à ses yeux, un petit être aussi têtu que lui mais petite chose forte comme un lion aussi. Une idiote qu'il avait dû raccompagner chez elle par pur acquis de conscience pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive une tuile, malgré le niveau élevé en arts martiaux de l'adolescente. Pour cause de mauvais temps, l'oncle et cousin de la jeune fille, l'obligèrent à rester dîner et dormir chez eux sans le connaître plus que cela. Bien qu'appréciant leur geste d'hospitalité, Castiel se sentait mal à l'aise, oppressé presque, car peu habitué à quelconque acte chaleureux envers lui et qu'il n'aimait pas se sentir redevable de quoi que ce soit envers qui que ce soit, ami ou non. Il avait certes réussi à se détendre lors du repas grâce aux réprimandes enfantines de Chihaya, aux pitreries d'Alex et Tom et grâce à la présence de son amie Aleissia. L'adolescent avait beau être agacé par son côté bonne élève, son côté sœur attentionnée et exemplaire, il aimait bien cette personne avec qui il partageait la passion de la musique et chaque repas sur le toit du lycée avec elle. Fraîche et pétillante furent les mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit pour compenser de ses défauts d'enfant trop sage au goût de Castiel.

Le jeune homme avait perdu l'habitude des repas en famille, cette convivialité enlevée par les voyages à répétition de ses parents l'avait rendu irritable, solitaire, froid, colérique presque aigri. Il nourrissait un sentiment de jalousie envers les liens unissant Aleissia à sa famille et une part de lui s'en voulait de ressentir pareille émotion à l'égard de son amie. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Son sentiment de malaise s'était plus ou moins accentué par rapport aux étranges uses et coutumes de cette famille japonaise. L'oncle et son fils paraissaient pourtant aussi occidentaux que lui si ce n'est leurs traits typiques qui trahissaient leurs origines d'orient. Bien que respectant leurs croyances, il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné lors de leur prière autour de l'autel des parents de son amis. Prière à laquelle il ne participa pas pour autant, attendant patiemment Aleissia avant d'aller se coucher.

Assis sur le rebord du lit, la tête dans les mains, Castiel commençait à avoir des impatiences dans les jambes lorsqu'un claquement de porte le fit dresser sur ses pieds. Il s'habilla des vêtements qui lui ont été prêtés la veille et prit la direction du couloir. En tournant à l'angle du couloir, il vit la chienne blanche assise devant la porte de chambre d'Aleissia, patientant tranquillement. L'animal sentant la présence du jeune homme, tourna une oreille vers lui mais ne quittait pas la porte des yeux. Castiel alla se poster à côté de Shiro en lui caressant doucement le haut de la tête avant de toquer à la porte de son amie. Nulle réponse. La chienne avait réagit en se levant et agitant la queue.

Ohé crevette ? J'entre. Tant pis pour toi si t'es en serviette, lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

Pas de hauts cris de vierge effarouchée, aucun mouvement, Castiel tourna la poignée et entra dans la chambre. Vide. Il se tourna vers la chienne et la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

Et t'attendais quoi comme ça devant la porte toi ? dit-il à Shiro qui s'était mise à chercher quelque objet sous le lit défait en gémissant. Me voilà bien, je parle seul avec toi maintenant.

Sur le point de ressortir, le regard du jeune homme tomba sur le mur criblé de photos d'Aleissia. Divers photos remplies de visages inconnus pour lui mis à part son amie et les membres qu'il connaissait de cette famille. Ses yeux gris s'attardèrent sur quelques unes des photographies. Une la représentait en tenue traditionnelle lors d'un festival, accompagnée de sa sœur cadette. Une autre l'affichait lors d'un entraînement avec son père, semblerait-il. Sur cette prise, Aleissia paraissait étrangement plus grande que d'ordinaire aux yeux de Castiel. Un couinement en direction du lit le tira de son observation. Visiblement, la chienne venait de se heurter le haut du crâne en s'extirpant de dessous le lit de sa maîtresse. Le jeune homme vit quelque chose briller dans les mâchoires de l'animal jusqu'à distinguer le pendentif violet de son amie. Il regarda Shiro trottiner vers la sortie de la chambre et lui emboîta le pas en la voyant l'attendre en haut des escaliers.

Il suivit la chienne jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où le canidé bifurqua sur leur droite en direction d'un brouhaha grandissant. N'ayant ni perçut ni entendu quelconque personne dans la maison, il continua de se laisser guider par Shiro. Un battement rythmé lui indiqua un morceau de musique, qu'il ne connaissait pas cela dit. Il perçut des bruits de coups portés au travers d'une porte devant laquelle la chienne s'était à nouveau stoppée. Castiel tourna la poignée et son regard tomba sur sa camarade de classe en tenue de sport, en plein échauffement avec son cousin, sur le rythme du morceau qui passait. Juxtaposé à l'arrière maison d'où venait Castiel et la chienne, se trouvait garage ouvert avec voitures, vélos et tout un bric-à-brac. Les deux jeunes cousins, ainsi que Tom et Chihaya en retrait, se trouvaient dans l'arrière jardin que l'on ne pouvait pas deviner depuis la rue et portillon d'entrée. C'était un vaste terrain plat très spacieux, très vert. Tout au fond étaient plantés quelques arbres entourant un étang. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il y avait tant d'espace nature derrière cette bâtisse typiquement citadine.

Le regard de Castiel revint vers son amie nippone qui enchaînait mouvements offensifs sur Alexandre qui paraît habilement les attaques de la jeune fille. Cette dernière effectua un joli jeu de jambe rapide, tendant sa jambe au maximum ce qui éleva son pied droit jusqu'à la jugulaire du jeune homme qui ne put esquiver cette fois. Il recula en titubant et lança à son tour une offensive. Pendant que durait ce manège de jeu de jambes, de coup de pieds et de mains, Castiel, toujours captivé, se dirigea vers les deux autres membres de la famille Amano.

Sa fièvre a l'air d'être retombée, lança-t-il, dubitatif.

Ne m'en parle pas…, geint Tom. Dans ces moments où elle récupère, elle est intenable et évacue toute son énergie. Les regarder me fatigue déjà, rajouta l'oncle en baillant et s'étirant tandis que le téléphone se mit à retentir depuis la maison.

L'oncle se précipita à l'intérieur tandis que ses jeunes continuaient leur tumulte matinal. _Il faudra bien que je m'y remette un jour de toute façon…,_ soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Castiel peinait à décortiquer les enchaînements d'Aleissia et son cousin mais ne décrocha pas une seule fois son regard de son amie. Il lui découvrait un tout nouveau visage qu'il avait aperçut quelques minutes plus tôt sur une des photos sur lesquelles il était tombé dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme avait pu constater le haut niveau sportif de sa camarade lors des cours de sport du lycée mais c qui lui était donné de voir ce matin là était totalement différent des match de basket et badminton qui leur ont été dispensés ce trimestre. Les yeux d'Aleissia ne lâchaient pas ceux d'Alexandre et vice versa. Leurs traits étaient tendus, concentrés au point qu'ils n'avaient pas même remarquer la présence d'un public. Alexandre, torse nu, n'avait rien à envier aux athlètes. Tout en muscles, ces derniers étaient saillants et se contractaient en permanence en réponses aux attaques de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, en top court noir, laissait apparaître un dos fortement arqué et musclé. Le fait qu'elle soit petite avantageait son apparence musculaire qui paraissait fine et sèche. Aleissia avait beau être tout en muscle elle aussi, elle n'était pour autant pas une masse déformée par le sport. Tout deux commençaient à être essoufflés, les joues rougies par l'effort et partiellement recouvert de boue suite au déluge de la veille.

Ils arrêtent quand en fait là ? demanda Castiel à la petite Chihaya en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Euh…pour le moment c'est Aleissia qui mène, il lui manque un point pour terminer le combat. Mais elle commence à fatiguer et Alex a reprit du terrain, lui répondit la petite, le regard rivés sur ses aînés.

Au même moment, Aleissia reçut le pied de son cousin dans l'abdomen et se retrouva propulser à terre à plat dos. Castiel et Chihaya retinrent leur souffle, tout deux aussi captivés l'un que l'autre. Le combat reprit aussitôt la jeune fille à nouveau sur pieds. Combat qui prit fin lorsqu'elle réussit à plaquer une nouvelle fois son colosse de cousin au sol.

Eh bah… Y avait un sacré moment qu'on s'était pas battu comme ça, haleta le jeune homme couvert de boue.

C'est clair, c'était un bon match, lui répondit la jeune fille aussi à bout de souffle et toute aussi boueuse. Bon ! Qui veut un câlin maintenant ? plaisanta-t-elle en se retournant vers sa petite sœur et Castiel.

Tu m'approches même pas ! menaça vainement le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges tandis que Chihaya fuyait vers la maison.

Aleissia fit un pas en avant, un sourire malin à l'attention de Castiel qui recula d'un pas, s'apprêtant lui aussi à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Son amie prit appel sur son pied droit et se donna l'élan nécessaire pour atteindre son ami et lui sauter au cou en le faisant tomber à la renverse. Pétrifié de la tête aux pieds et les bras en croix, le jeune homme avait les yeux grands ouverts sous l'effet de surprise. _Elle…elle a osé !_ se dit-il. Mais il ne savait pas s'il était en colère d'être ainsi étalé à terre par une fille couverte de boue. Cette même fille se redressa les poings sur les hanches, à califourchon sur Castiel et rit aux éclats.

- Haha tu pensais pas que j'oserais le faire hein ? se moqua l'adolescente.

Ah ouais ? T'es comme ça toi ? ricana Castiel, recouvrant ses esprits.

Sachant qu'Aleissia venait d'épuiser une bonne partie de son énergie, le jeune garçon tenta de renverser la situation en la déséquilibrant, ce qui s'avéra plus simple qu'il ne l'escomptait. En effet, la petite nippone ne s'attendant pas à une réplique de la part de son ami, elle vacilla sur le flanc et Castiel en profita pour se redresser et se retrouver au dessus d'Aleissia qui se retrouva basculer sur le dos en riant. Ils furent interrompus par un déclic retentissant sur leur droite. Interloqués, les deux jeunes lycéens dirigèrent leur regard vers l'origine du bruit pour découvrir avec stupeur un Alexandre hilare immortalisant leur crapahutage via l'appareil photo de son mobile. Les deux jeunes gens rougirent et se décomposèrent d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

T'as pas fait ça rassure moi…,siffla Aleissia.

Si je l'ai bien fait, vous étiez « trop mignoooons », rit Alexandre en tirant la langue.

Je vais te tuer ! s'exclama sa jeune cousine en se relevant, se mettant à la poursuite de son cousin tandis que Castiel était coincé entre le dépit, l'incrédulité et la susceptibilité. Décidément il faisait face à bon nombre de sentiments contradictoires ces derniers jours.

Les chamailleries d'Aleissia et Alex prirent fin à l'intervention de l'oncle Tom.

Castiel, Aleissia ! Votre directrice vient d'appeler, le lycée est fermé pour la fin de la semaine. Suite au mauvais temps d'hier, plusieurs salles ont été inondées. J'ai appelé l'école de Chihaya au cas où l'établissement aurait subi des dommages lui aussi mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Ô joie ! s'exclama Aleissia à cette nouvelle. Bon ! J'ai faim maintenant, je vais à la douche et préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ô joie ! répéta Alexandre à l'annonce du repas.

Au moment où tout ce petit monde s'apprêtait à regagner l'intérieur, Shiro intercepta sa maîtresse d'un coup de tête dans la cuisse. La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers sa chienne en lui grattant doucement le derrière de l'oreille. Elle remarqua enfin son améthyste entre les dents de sa chienne. Aleissia s'agenouilla et le lui prit délicatement en la remerciant sans remarquer son oncle qui avait blêmit à la vue du pendentif, au vue des dégâts infligés à sa nièce la nuit précédente. Lorsqu'elle passa près de lui en rentrant, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de trace de brûlure en haut de la poitrine de sa nièce. A la suite de la jeune fille il remarqua Castiel agrémenté de tâches de boue.

Ah, c'est toi qui a eu droit au câlin de boue ce matin, se moqua l'aîné. Vas prendre une douche pendant qu'elle prépare le déjeuner. Tes vêtements sont propres et sec, je les ai mit dans la chambre où tu as dormi.

Merci monsieur, lui répondit le jeune pas encore très à l'aise avec le regard chaleureux de l'oncle.

Appelle moi Tom, « monsieur » ça me donne un sacré coup de vieux !

Le jeune homme opina d'un timide sourire et rejoignit la petite famille à l'intérieur. Finalement, il aimait bien cet endroit et ses gens. Une fois douché et changé, Castiel pu à nouveau découvrir les mets culinaires japonais au petit déjeuner. N'étant pas spécialement difficile, il préféra néanmoins demander un petit déjeuner classique composé d'un jus de fruit et d'un bol de céréales à l'instar de sa camarade de classe. A la fin du repas, Alex prit son panier repas préparer par sa cousine et s'en alla à la fac tandis que Chihaya allait chercher son cartable pour se rendre elle aussi à l'école.

Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui du coup les jeunes ? demanda Tom.

Je pense qu'on pourrait en profiter pour avancer pour notre exposé, proposa Aleissia en se tournant vers Castiel.

Ouais pourquoi pas, après tout y aura pas grand chose à faire.

Ok je demande à Rosalya si ça lui convient aussi.

Faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne veux pas un bruit jusqu'à 17h, c'est comprit ? Y en a qui dorment ici, menaça gentiment l'oncle Tom en prenant la direction des escaliers, y croisant sa plus jeune nièce. A ce soir la marmaille !

Aleissia donna le panier repas de Chihaya et la conduit à l'école en compagnie de Castiel et de Shiro. Le retour se fit dans le silence. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à saluer la jeune fille pour le restant de la matinée, mais celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas chez elle, elle continua son chemin.

Tu vas où comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

Promener Shiro. Et moi par la même occasion en fait.

Ok. Tu permets que je te suives avec le mien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Si tu veux.

Arrivés au niveau du domicile de Castiel, ce dernier alla chercher Démon et la petite équipe se remit en chemin se laissant guider par Aleissia jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Même habitant la région depuis la petite enfance, Castiel ne connaissait que vaguement cette partie de campagne où les menait la jeune adolescente aux cheveux d'argent. Il la suivit jusqu'au pied du saule pleureur où elle détacha sa chienne. Aleissia attendit que son camarade fasse de même avec le beauceron. Lorsqu'ils lâchèrent leurs animaux, ils virent une tâche blanche et une autre noire dévaler le vallon à toute allure.

Je t'annonce que si mon chien se barre, je t'en tiens pour responsable et c'est toi qui ira le chercher ! prévint le rouquin.

A d'autres. T'inquiètes, il reviendra quand la mienne l'aura décider.

Ah ouais et en quel honneur il suivrait ta chienne ?

Hum la persuasion féminine ? plaisanta Aleissia.

Haha ! Persuasion féminine ? T'es une marrante quand tu veux !

Oui je sais, merci, répliqua-t-elle en se mettant à escalader l'immense arbre.

Tu t'es prise pour Tarzan c'est ça ?

Même un empoté comme toi peut me suivre ! provoqua la demoiselle.

T'as dit quoi là ? gronda Castiel en enlevant sa veste et se mettant aussi à l'escalade.

Il voulu faire preuve de virilité par pur orgueil masculin. Cela aurait eu son effet si son pied n'avait pas ripé sur une prise plus glissante que les autres. Perdant son équilibre, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper, mais une petite main l'agrippa par le poignet. De là où il se trouvait, Castiel put détailler les jointures des doigts fins de son amie ainsi que ses muscles qui travaillaient tout le long de son bras sous l'effet de la traction. Il n'en restait pas moins aussi féminin que le reste des membres de sa camarade dont la position semi-courbée lui laissait aussi loisir d'entrevoir la petite mais joliment galbée poitrine d'Aleissia. Fort heureusement pour eux deux, l'adolescente ne s'aperçut pas du regard lubrique de l'adolescent.

S…sans vouloir être discourtoise, tu pèses ton poids mon ami, haleta-t-elle en prenant appui de toutes ses forces dans l'alcôve du saule. A trois pousse sur tes pieds autant que tu le peux. Un, deux, trois !

Avec l'élan que Castiel donna sur ses jambes, Aleissia put le hisser avec elle dans les bras de l'arbre où ils s'étalèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, reprenant leur souffle.

Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as rattrapé, espèce d'idiote ?! fulmina le garçon, blessé dans sa fierté.

Pour que tu te fracasses une jambe ? Ben voyons … Range ton orgueil pour aujourd'hui veux-tu et contentes toi d'un simple merci sans arrière pensée, souffla Aleissia qui n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans ce genre de conflit.

Mouais…merci, finit-il par dire tournant la tête à la jeune fille. Et merci pour hier aussi.

De quoi ?

De m'avoir gardé à rester chez toi.

Hum de rien, dit-elle. Si tu avais eu affaire à mon père, il t'aurait certes lui aussi garder mais tu aurais dormi au garage, finit-elle par rajouter après avoir comparé son oncle et son défunt père.

Papa-poule sur-protecteur ? ricana Castiel en se redressant pour s'asseoir en tailleur et regarder enfin son amie.

A qui le dis tu, déglutit Aleissia, tentant d'ignorer son pincement au cœur.

Et ta fièvre du coup ?

Plus rien, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Tu ne sais pas mentir, lui lança le jeune homme sèchement.

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? répliqua la lycéenne aussi sèchement que son interlocuteur, s'étant à son tour redresser pour soutenir le regard que lui lançait une paire d'yeux gris.

Je t'ai entendu crier…enfin à demi dans ton oreiller je suppose, lui avoua-t-il.

En effet, alors qu'il se rendait à la salle de bain pour boire une verre d'eau, en passant devant la chambre de son amie, il entendit la jeune fille étouffer un cri. Il resta figé un moment à quelques pas de la porte de la chambre. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Aleissia courtement vêtue sortir de sa chambre, sans l'apercevoir en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau. Il regagna sa chambre quand il vit l'oncle Tom lui faire assurer d'un signe qu'il s'en occupait. Sa camarade soupira et se résigna. Elle se leva et alla s'assoire à côté de Castiel. Alors elle lui raconta son passif sans détours. Elle ne le connaissait certes que depuis quelques mois, mais ce garçon coléreux et antipathique était devenu un ami presque aussi proche que l'étaient Taïchi et Kana. Cela va paraître égoïste de sa part mais compte tenu de cette immense distance entre ses meilleurs amis et elle, la jeune fille avait reporté une grande partie de l'affection qu'elle leur portait sur cette étrange garçon. Elle lui raconta sa vie au Japon, lui présenta ses amis d'enfance qui lui manquait, l'accident de ses parent auquel elle fût témoin et ses cauchemars récurrents. Le jeune homme l'avait écoutée patiemment, les bras croisés sur le torse, sourcils froncés comme à l'accoutumée. Une fois qu'elle eut finit son récit, il se sentit bien évidemment mal à l'aise pour elle et il n'aimait pas éprouver ce genre de sentiment qui s'apparentait à de la pitié pour lui. Aussi, à la place d'un quelconque discours classique qu'Aleissia avait dû entendre maintes et maintes fois, il passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie et posa sa joue contre le sommet de tête de la jeune fille. Il la sentit se crisper sous l'effet de surprise mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant.

Désolé j'suis pas doué pour les doléances et tout ce genre de blabla qu'on a dû vous sortir depuis.

Je ne te demande rien.

Je sais. C'est pour ça que je fais ça. Tu sais le concept de famille, je l'ai perdu. Je l'ai connu mais depuis quelques années maintenant je ne sais plus ce que c'est. Alors je ne te dirais pas « je comprends ». Ni « courage ». Parce qu'on le sait que tu en as.

Malgré la rudesse dans la voix de Castiel, Aleissia y perçut une gentillesse qu'elle avait déjà entre aperçu lorsque le jeune homme avait salué le gardien de son immeuble. Cet homme aux airs de gentil papi. De grosses larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, qu'elle ravala bien vite.

Tes parents voyagent beaucoup c'est ça ?

Alors, à son tour elle sentit la main de son ami sur son épaule. Elle s'en saisit doucement du bout des doigts et chercha à croiser le regard gris de Castiel.

C'est ça. Le monde de la publicitaire, ça paye bien tu comprends. On est venu s'installer ici je devait avoir quoi ? Cinq ou six ans, pas plus. Logement de fonction de leur boite pour qu'on ait un endroit fixe qu'ils nous ont dit à la boite de mes parents. Les missions à l'étranger payent mieux que les petits déplacements dans le pays. C'est là que ça a commencé à capoté avec mes vieux, un peu avant mon entrée au collège. J'ai maintenant une mère excentrique que j'entends rarement ouvrir la bouche posément et un père péteux de son taff. Voilà.

La jeune fille n'insista pas malgré plusieurs questions qui lui trottèrent en tête, venant de Castiel c'était un bond en avant cette confession, aussi allait-elle s'en satisfaire. En guise de réponse, Aleissia se décontracta dans les bras de son ami et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Moi non plus je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de discours.

Alors tais-toi.

Et ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre un long moment silencieux. Les mots n'avaient pas d'utilité dans cette situation. Les chiens étaient déjà revenus et les attendaient patiemment au pied du saule pleureur qui venait d'abriter quelques confessions adolescentes, douces et amères.


End file.
